Denial Isn't Just a Game
by Axel fangirl
Summary: What do you get when you mix blood, gore, booze, and girls? The second Makai Tournament for the Rulers of Demon World of course. JinxOC TouyaxOC Rated for language and innuendos
1. Unexpected Union in a Forgotten Ruin

Unexpected Union in a Forgotten Ruin

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Unexpected Union in a Forgotten Ruin

As the sunlight sprinkled the morning light thought the thick, lush canopy of trees, a battle was raging. A fight had broken out in the Fira Ruins. Yukiko, the sole survivor of the village, was the guardian of these ancient remains. With one strike, Yukiko slashed the demon with ease.

Yukiko: Aw, you broke. Now I need to find new toys.

She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. After the minor annoyance, she sat up in her ice willow, the one her mother planted on her first birthday. Silence. All was silent for a moment. But then, the sound of digging echoed through the ruins. Daggers drawn, Yukiko sprinted towards her target. Holding a sharp blade against the intruder's neck, she spoke in such a deadly voice a full grown demon would tremble.

Yukiko: Don't even move. Who are you and why the hell are you here?

??: Dammit. I wasn't supposed to get caught.

Yukiko: Answer the damn questions.

??: "Why am I here?" I've heard the Darkness Gem is supposed to be here.

Yukiko: You are an idiot. There's nothing but lost memories here.

??: Well, those aren't worth much.

Before Yukiko could tear the intruder's head off, a male voice echoed through the trees.

??: Aw, c'mon Yukiko. Let the poor little raccoon go. She doesn't know.

Yukiko: Paco, shut the hole on your face and get down here.

As if on cue, a demon flew down with his bat wings and unmanly elegance. Fangs stood out clearly as he fell from the tree covered sky.

Yukiko: Who the hell are you, you dirty thief?

??: Okay, thief, yes, but dirty? I resent that.

Paco being the 'charmer' he is, stood before the thief.

Paco: My name is Junpacono and I am part bat, part vampire. (Points to Yukiko) Yukiko is part water demon, part darkness. What's your name?

??: I'm Keyakku. I'm full raccoon. Until this one (points to Yukiko) I was never caught.

Yukiko: Will everyone stop pointing fingers at me.

After a while, things began to settle down. Yukiko explained that she and the one she called Paco were entering the Makai Tournament to decide the next ruler of Demon World. They needed a third member and Mask—Keyakku's nickname—was more than ready to accept.

Keyakku: Sure! I mean, it'll be a lot easier than finding my own team. Why not!!

Yukiko: So, I guess we're teammates now. Tell us about yourself.

Paco: Wow, you're being nice. Now I've seen everything.

Yukiko: How about I take those eyes that have seen everything and shove them up your ass!

Keyakku: (thinking) This is one helluva team.


	2. Getting to Know the Team

Getting to know the team

Getting to know the team

After the awkward run-in Keyakku had with Paco and Yukiko in the Fira Ruins, the new team sat in the remains of Yukiko's old house.

Keyakku: If we are going to be a team, why don't we get to know each other?

Paco: What a fine idea, my little raccoon.

Yukiko: Paco, can it. You can't deny you're gay.

Paco: I'm not gay!

Yukiko: Denial! One point for me, Paco.

Keyakku: You're gay!?

Paco: I'm not gay!

Yukiko: Point for Keyakku.

Keyakku: What are you talking about?

Paco: It's a game we kid about.

Yukiko: The Denial Game. It's just for fun, but Paco's really gay.

Paco: "I'm not gay," he says with a hand motion.

Yukiko: Plus 3 points!

Paco: Dammit!

Keyakku: How do you play?

Yukiko: Okay, you accuse someone of being gay, then, depending on the reaction, you get points.

Paco: Denying it is one point, hand motion and leg cross are two, voice is three. Refusal to touch is five points. Accusing the person that accuses you is six points.

Yukiko: Points are against you, and if you assist on an accusation, you get a point. Shouldn't we get starting on this whole 'bonding thing'.

Paco: Finally, you say you like bondage.

Yukiko: Easy, bat boy. I like it, but not with you. You're gay so you don't like it with me.

Paco: I'm not—

Keyakku: How about I get started?

Yukiko: Sounds good.

Keyakku: Alright. My name is Keyakku Heracross. I'm 18 and I'm a full raccoon demon. I like crowded areas, and despise emos. They vex me. They drive me insane with their 'Ahh, my like sucks!' I love riceballs, and hate seafood. I don't know who my father was and I was raised by bandits. Some people say I'm conceited, but I say I'm confident.

Paco: My name is Junpacono Inori, or Paco, as Yu calls me. I'm half vampire, half bat demon. Yu is my first friend. Being half vampire, no one wanted to be around me. I never knew my mom, and my father was arrested when I was seven. I like weaponry and my friends and family. I hate being alone and not knowing my mother. I want to meet her someday.

Yukiko: My full name is Yukiko Toyoko. I'm seventeen and I'm a water and darkness demon. I like music, the rain, and singing. I dislike strongly dullness and overly peppy people. My father is dead from the war eleven years ago and my mother died when I was seven. I was born in Fira, and was raised by what my mom and grandma taught me. I met a certain person when I was seven. He gave me this locket and promised he wouldn't hurt me. He was so wrong. I hope he's at this tournament so I can wipe the floor with his sorry a—

Paco covered his mouth, then he pulled it away and shook it like it was diseased.

Paco: Yu, you licked and bit me. I'm the one who does the biting.

Keyakku: You know you liked it.

Yukiko: But he's gay.

Paco: I'm not gay!

Keyakku/Yukiko: Denial!

The three started laughing.

Paco: You're going to fit right in, Keyak—god dammit. I bit my lip again.

Yukiko: Does Paco want some sweet blood of a water demon?

Paco: No?

Yukiko: Refusal to touch, five points.

Keyakku: Um, shouldn't we get going to the tournament now?

Yukiko: Nah, it starts in a week. I can just phase though shadows with you and Paco.

Paco: So, for the next two or three days, I get to spend it alone in ancient ruins with two goddesses. I'm so lucky.

Yukiko: If you're going to do what I think you're doing, go in the bushes.

Keyakku: What's he doing?

Yukiko: It's a thing guys do when—

Keyakku: Oh, I get it. God, Paco, go in the bushes.

Paco: I'm not doing anything!

Yukiko: So you're calling us ugly?

Paco: No, no, not at all!

Keyakku: I want to hug you.

Paco: Go ahead.

Keyakku: Yay!

Keyakku then hugged him. Then she felt his hand move a little lower.

Keyakku: Hey, hey now. I know I'm cute but keep your hands to yourself.

For the next two days, the three became like family. Doing mostly everything together, they learned how to complement and to make the other's moves be executed easier and with more deadly precision. Then, the day to leave for the tournament came around.

Keyakku: We are going to own this tourney!

Paco: Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. Where's Yu?

Keyakku: She said something about saying goodbye. What's up with her and this place?

Paco: Ever since the fire burnt this place down, Yukiko has never left once. This will be her first time outside the village.

Yukiko: Hey, I'm back. You all ready?

Paco: We should be asking you.

Keyakku: You ready to do this?

Yukiko: Yeah. Let's go clean house!

Keyakku: Oh yeah!

Paco and Keyakku held onto Yukiko as she phased into the shadows and away to the tournament.


	3. Keyakku's Hidden Past

Keyakku's Hidden Past

Keyakku's Hidden Past

The three arrived at the tournament grounds a little too early, about a day. The gang went to get a hotel room to reenergize and prepare for their upcoming matches.

Paco: Alright, I'm going to take a shower.

Yukiko: We all know you're gay.

Paco: I'm not gay!

Keyakku: Denial! Point.

Paco walked into the bathroom with an 'I'm trying to be pissed' look. Yukiko then turned to Keyakku.

Keyakku: What?

Yukiko: What do you remember about your past?

Keyakku: I told you that I never knew my father. Honestly, I don't think my mother even knew who my father was. Kyoko, the thief that raised me, told me that my mom wasn't ready to be a mom and left me. It was by chance that her little gang found me. Kyoko was the best mother figure I could have possible had, y'know. She taught me everything she knew before she…

Yukiko: You don't have to say it if you don't want to.

Keyakku: No, its okay. When I was fifteen…? Yeah, fifteen. She was killed in a raid. I left the depressing little camp I called home and have been traveling Demon World, seeing the sights. I'm probably rich enough to call myself queen, but who wants to settle down when you've lived a life like mine.

Yukiko: Must have been nice to have been with a motherly figure so long.

Keyakku: I want to win this tournament so badly. I want to run all of Demon World, not just one little part that wants me. It'll be a perfect utopia.

Yukiko: I'll help you win then.

Keyakku: Don't you want to win?

Yukiko: I just want to find someone who hurt me 11 years ago.

Keyakku: You mean Touya?

Yukiko: Yep.

Keyakku: So, where's the second bathroom? Paco's worse than a human woman.

Yukiko: You know what I'm thinking?

Keyakku/Yukiko: Nah.

Yukiko: I hope we fight some strong demons.

Keyakku: I know. I don't want fight something stupid like a yarn demon, or an emo demon.

So the day passed and night went as fast as it had come. With the sun rising, the day of the tournament was here. The time to crown the new ruler of Demon World was at hand. It was time to kick some serious ass.

Keyakku: Hey, don't we need a name?

Yukiko: Don't look at me. Paco, any ideas?

Paco: Team, team.

Yukiko: Team Kyoko?

Keyakku: I like it.

Paco: Same.

Paco/Yukiko/Keyakku: Team Kyoko!

After their decision, the team headed to the arena to check in and all that other official nonsense that was required to enter a tournament. They were given the name of their first opponent and told to go get ready. Just as they left the registration table, something caught Paco's eye.

Paco: Girls, you can go get ready. I have something to do.

Keyakku: Ooh, did you find a hot guy? (gets up on tiptoe and looks over the crowd)

Yukiko: C'mon, Keyakku. We'll see you ringside, Paco.

He nodded and started through the crowd, pushing past people to get to one person. She had long black hair and, from one glimpse he had seen them, her red eyes. He finally caught up with her. Placing his hands on her shoulder, he spun her around. The woman looked ready to scream.

Woman: Who are you?

She struggled to break free of his grip.

Paco: I'm Junpacono. Are you…my mother? You're a bat demon, aren't you?

Woman: I _am_ a bat demon, but I have no children. I've never seen you before in my life. So if you don't mind, you creepy stalker, get lost.

Paco stood there for a moment as the woman walked away from him and caught up with her friends. Sulking, he started to the prep rooms.

Yukiko: So, it wasn't her, was it?

Paco: No. Sighs

Yukiko: Hey, spirits up. We'll find her. If not here, I'm sure Keyakku could find her in Demon World.

Keyakku: Huh? Find who?

Paco: My mother. I thought I saw her today, but it wasn't her.

Keyakku: Oh. No problem. We'll find her.

The three left the room and headed out into the actual stadium. The demons in the audience were absolutely feral. Several demons stood across the way.

Juri: Welcome, fans, to the second Makai Tournament! Our first match is Kurama versus Keyakku.


	4. Keyakku vs Kurama

Kurama had an air on uneasiness about him. He stared at his peppy opponent, who was in the middle of stretching out her body. She stood straight and her red hair fell back into place. Upon catching her opponent's stare, she smiled.

Juri: Kurama vs. Keyakku: Begin!

The two stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move. Kurama glanced to the side and a giant white poster board caught his attention. He turned to it completely, causing Mask to as well. She broke into a grin as Kurama tensed up. Yukiko was holding up a sign that read: "You is suk!" Paco's read: D+Pic of fence

Kurama: (thinking) What does that even mean? I understand the concept, but if you're trying to be lazy, it doesn't work if you detail it! If you're going to put a freaking knothole in the picket, just write out the word!

Keyakku giggled, slapping her thigh.

Keyakku: What's the matter, Kurama? Is the total lack of being grammatically correct getting to you?

Kurama: (turns to her) Shut up.

Keyakku: Aw, is Yoko's vessel angry?

Kurama: You wench!

Keyakku: Don't be mad. You're sexy in your own way. You're not my type though. Don't kid yourself. My ideal guy had long, silver hair, and these eyes, gorgeous eyes, eyes that seem like they look right through you. My ideal guy will be aloof, and at the same time, forceful. Squeal

Kurama could feel himself getting aroused. Her motions normally would have been annoying, but today, they were sexy.

Keyakku: Come at me, Kurama. You know you want me!

That comment sent him over the edge. A transformation took place. Smoke enveloped him and when it dissipated, the legendary bandit himself, Yoko, was standing. Mask grinned, cracking her knuckles. Finally, a challenge. Before she had an actual chance to draw her weapon, Yoko vanished.

Yoko: What's wrong, my little thief? Can't you see me? Don't you know our kind must be ever vigilant to avoid being caught?

She whipped around in time to be knocked on her ass from a push from Yoko. He fell on top of her. She could feel something hard down below and cringed upon realizing what it was. Yoko rose to his knees, scrutinizing her from head to waist, for that was all he could see. Her eyes were on his face. Flush covered her cheeks. This was the type of man that turned her on.

Keyakku: Could you keep something on? I'm getting a draft.

His eyes shot to her face, and he licked his lips.

Yoko: Normally, you wouldn't be my first choice, but you're the only female around.

Keyakku: What's wrong? Are you in heat, Yoko? How long has it been, 200 years?

His eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously. He lowered his head, kissing her fully on the lips. She winced as his teeth dug into her bottom lip. He released her.

Yoko: You're insolence will not be tolerated. I just need your body.

She shuddered, but decided to play it cool. Her eyes half-closed in seduction, giving her air of confidence.

Keyakku: Shouldn't we do this somewhere a little more private?

Yoko looked the conniving little wench over. She did have a point, though. If he was going to do this, it might as well be in a place a little less degrading. He rose, pulling her to her feet as well.

Yoko: You go first, that way there's no way for you to escape.

She shrugged and started to the edge of the arena. Quickly, her hands went to her belt and she dug through the pouches. In a motion too quick to counter, she spun, shooting three ninja daggers at her opponent. Yoko caught one between his fingers. The second went flying past him. The third found its mark by Yoko's heart.

Keyakku: What happened to your vigilance, Yoko?

He glared at her before turning back to Kurama and passing out.

Juri: Winner of the match: Keyakku!

Keyakku grinned broadly, basking in the applause.


	5. Paco vs Hiei: Bat against Dragon

Keyakku walked over to her team with a grin.

Yukiko: Nice fight. Was that the plan?

Keyakku: hehehe Paco, I'm waiting.

Paco: For what?

Keyakku: "Congrats" or "nice fight" or something along those lines.

Yukiko: I've known her for three weeks and I have something nice to say.

Keyakku: At least someone appreciates me. points

Paco: You were gonna let him rape you.

Keyakku: You want to rape me?

Paco: I don't swing that way.

Keyakku: You're really gay?!

Paco: Yes. You haven't caught on?

Yukiko: So you can start to nibble on his ear and he won't like it if you're not a guy. So I could just start rubbing my boobs in front of him and he'll be like "I don't get it".

Keyakku: Really?!

Yukiko: Go try it.

Keyakku: I'll take your word for it.

Paco: Are you gonna tell her about how I wish Yoko was—

Yukiko: I think she gets it, Paco. You're fighting next.

Paco: You're so cruel to me, I love you.

Paco hopped into the ring to face his adversary.

Juri: Now, the second round: Junpacono vs. Hiei.

Paco: Let's just do this.

Hiei: Hn.

Paco showed his respect, but Hiei doesn't want to return the politeness. Hiei drew his katana and tried to take advantage by killing him while Paco was bowing. As if on cue, Paco disappeared and reappeared above him. He fell with his blade drawn. He missed Hiei's shoulders, but deeply cut his lower, lower back (tailbone). Hiei just grunted and turned to clash metal with Paco. At the speed of apparent light, bits of blood and clothes fell upon the ring floor.

Keyakku: I can't see them.

Yukiko: I don't want them to slow down.

Keyakku: Why?

Yukiko: Hiei's face doesn't love him.

Keyakku: Not everyone's face loves them, Yukiko.

The fighting in the ring ceased for a few moments. That's when words were exchanged.

Paco: Don't complain about how your life sucks because I know that's your outlet.

Hiei: My life sucks.

Paco: At least you had someone to go to.

Flashback

A little Paco came home from daycare because his mom wasn't around and his father was at a work. Paco walked into his modest house which he called home.

Shoto: So Juno, how was daycare?

Paco: Daddy, why do they all hate me?

Shoto: Why would you say that?

Paco: They always exclude me from everything, and they never want me around. Is it because I'm a vampire?

Shoto: Just because you're a vampire doesn't make you bad.

Koenma's men: Shoto Inori, you're under arrest for conspiracy.

Koenma's men charged in; armed at the ready.

Captain: Shoto Inori, for the best interest of Demon World, you are herby sentenced to life imprisonment.

Paco: NO! Let Daddy go. He didn't do anything!

Captain: Shut your mouth, boy-o.

The captain then smacked the little vampire. The KM dragged Shoto out of their home.

Shoto: Juno, don't be angry at them. There's no need for more bad blood in this world.

As the winter silence fell upon the house, the young Paco then retreated into his corner and cried himself to sleep.

End Flashback

Paco's thoughts: Dad, you were so insightful.

Hiei: If you're through looking into space, I think it's time for this to end.

Paco: Whatever.

Paco looked up toward the sun, seeing the clouds inches away from blocking its rays.

Paco: Yuki, I think it's time to use that formation again.

Yukiko: Are you sure it's safe? Last time you almost…

Paco: Yuki, I promise, I'll be fine.

Yukiko manipulated a dark cocoon around Paco. Mask's eyes widened at the transformation taking place. She turned to Yukiko, stunned.

Keyakku: Wh…what's going on? "Formation".

A dark miasma swirled around, shrouding Paco from all sight. Then out of the darkness, two piercing red eye glowed. An eerie and sadistic air became present. Yukiko muttered witchy words.

Yukiko: Out of the darkness, the devil did call

His minions brought suffering to them all

Away were the demons, hiding under their beds

In fear that they would soon lose their heads

Demon show them one for

The vampire race shall be born

Mask turned her inquiring eyes back to the ring, feeling Yukiko wasn't in the mood to tell her anything. The ring had but one thing to beget: Paco's true demon form. Long silver hair flowed down his back and an air of bloodlust emitted from him.

Girl1: squeal He's so…………….HOTT!!

Girl2: He's mine!

Girl498: drools so sexy…

Yukiko grew agitated with their stupidity and one track minds.

Yukiko: He's gay so don't think he'll ever like you!

Girls: He's gay?!

Paco's head crept deadly to look over his shoulder.

Paco: I'm not gay.

Keyakku: Yukiko, don't argue with an angry vampire!

Yukiko: De-ni-al.

Keyakku: Yukiko, are you insane?!

Paco: I'll bite you.

Yukiko then exposed her neck.

Yukiko: Go ahead, Paco. I'm so paralyzed that if you were to come and bite me, I couldn't stop you.

Paco: …I'll deal with you later.

Keyakku: Yukiko, you just saved you from Paco.

Paco turned his attention back toward the fight. He then charged at Hiei, who just smirked.

Hiei: Hn. Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

The dark dragon erupted from the short demon's right arm. It swirled up in a spiral. It swung down and headed straight towards Paco. He raised his left arm and the dragon disintegrated. He then lunged forward, ready to sink his teeth into his neck, just to satisfy his bloodlust.

Hiei grunted and Paco was sent recoiling back. He regained his composure and pulled out his katana once again. The blood from his previous attack was almost dry.

Paco: You want to finish this the old fashion way…okay. I can do that too.

Hiei: Hn.

Paco's aura dwindled until completely fading. The normal Paco was standing in his fighter's stance with fierce determination in his eyes.


	6. Goodbye my Dearest

Hiei and Paco lunged at each other for their final attack. Every second they drew closer, the beating of Yukiko's heart grew louder. She sensed the outcome. With their katanas drawing towards each other, time began to slow. The two stood unmoving after the final hit. Paco's body fell to the ring' unforgiving concrete. Keyakku burst into tears at the sight of her comrade's fall. Yukiko shoot in shot. Her eyes were wide and her body was numb.

Yukiko: (takes a step forward) This can't be happening. This is a fantasy.

Hiei: Sorry your little boyfriend's dead.

Yukiko: Bite me you—

Keyakku: (between sobs) Calm down, Yukiko.

Memories began to race through Yukiko's head.

Flashback

Yukiko: sniff, sniff I-I'm all alone. I—don't want to be alone. cries

??: What's with the tears? Don't cry—Ow! I bit my lip again.

Yukiko looked up at this new unfamiliar voice to see it belong to a boy around her age. She was scared once she saw his crimson eyes and fangs. Black hair fell around his face.

??: Hey, don't be scared. I don't attack pretty girls. My name's Junpaco—ow. Bit my lip. Why does my blood taste horrible?

Yukiko: Paco?

Junpacono: No, Junpacono.

Yukiko: Paco!

Paco: Alright, you can call me Paco.

Yukiko: I'm Yukiko.

Paco: Can I call you Yuki?

Yukiko: Sure.

Yukiko then dried her eyes and stood up.

Yukiko: Paco, can I have a hug? I really need one.

Yukiko extended her arms like reaching out for a hug. Paco then hugged the little Yukiko, who now wore a smile brighter than the sun.

End Flashback

Yukiko wanted him to get up and say: "Just kidding, Yu" or "Fooled you", but he wasn't moving. Keyakku had taken his body out of the ring.

Yukiko: Please, Paco…get up. I don't want you to go. Stay her with us, with me.

Keyakku: Yukiko, he can't hear you. He's…

She tailed off, not wanting to say the inevitable. For the first time in ten years, Yukiko cried cascading waterfalls of tears. Her heart felt like it had been burned like her old village. The vampire then coughed up blood.

Paco: Hey, Yuki…before I go…can you say my name…my full name. You only…said it once.

He coughed up another mouthful of blood.

Paco: Just…one more time…Please?

Yukiko: Junpacono, don't leave us. Keyakku needs you, we need you… I still need you.

The vampire smiled and lifted his cold hand to Yukiko's tearstained face.

Paco: Don't cry. Someone pretty like you…shouldn't cry.

His hand fell to the grass as his breathing stopped.

Yukiko: Cries Paco.

She tried to find his pulse. Keyakku looked on his wrist, none. Paco wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was the one who made the joke. The one who always cheered them up. Just like that, he was gone.

Keyakku: Yuki, are you gonna be okay?

Yukiko: No. Starts to cry Not now.

Yukiko's thoughts: Paco, I swear I'll hurt him. You never like me killing people, but if I ever get the chance, I will torture Hiei in the most painful way imaginable.

Keyakku: Yuki, you might was to take a look at the screen.

Yukiko glanced up towards it. Her eyes turned deathly icy. The screen said:

Round 3: Yukiko vs. Touya


	7. Losing something Precious

Hiei was walking in the abandoned hallways of the arena. The noise of his footsteps hitting the concrete echoed all around him. The eerie silence didn't faze him, even though he was being stalked. All was silent. He smirked.

Hiei: I know you're there. No use in hiding.

Yukiko then emerged from the shadows.

Yukiko: You're not getting away with it.

Hiei: Didn't I?

Yukiko then used water ropes to tie him up, and then appeared behind him.

Yukiko: You're not getting away.

Then with a swift movement, Yukiko hit a pressure point to knock him out. An hour or so later, Hiei awake, chained by his wrists and ankles. Dizzy and confused, his gaze landed upon a very scary looking Yukiko.

Yukiko: Aw, you're finally awake. I'm glad. Now that you're here, let's play a game. It's a sing-along game

Hiei: Hn.

Yukiko: "I'm a little teapot" Steps closer "short and stout" using water powers, raises 'it' "here is my handle, here is my spout" 'It' gets bigger "when I get all steamed up, hear my shout. Tip me over and pour me out!"

Yukiko then make it become larger and larger until it exploded. Blood poured from the fresh wound.

Hiei: Argh! Ow!

Yukiko: What is it that makes life worthwhile for you? You won't tell your sister about your relationship to her, you hate anyone who tries to help you, you want to kill your mother's best friend. Worst of all, you killed Paco.

Hiei: Why…do you care?

Yukiko: He is my best friend! I lost everything when I was— Why should I tell you!

Yukiko then used the water around him to cut his arms, legs, and abdomen. Pure bloodlust was in her eyes, and pain was in her heart. A surge of anger filled her. She walked up and spit and Hiei's face. She unchained his shackles as he fell to the ground, barely conscious.

Yukiko: Next time you fuck with me, I won't delay your death.

Hiei: ………Bitch.

Hiei then slipped into unconsciousness. Keyakku found her way into the torture chamber.

Keyakku: Holey Moley! Blood is everywhere. Yukiko, you have w-eird aphrodisiacs.

Yukiko: You're looking for the treasury?

Keyakku: Oh yeah! You know where it is?

Yukiko: I'll go with you. (mentally thanking ADD) Um, I have to get ready for my match.

Keyakku: Oh, I have no doubt about who's going to win that.

The duo made their way to the treasury. The door was guarded by a fat guard with several locks.

Keyakku: Okay. Locks, no problem. Guard, big problem.

Yukiko: Alright. I'll take care of the guard. You get the locks. Then we loot the shit out of the place.

Keyakku: Yay! The mind of a thief. I love it!

Yukiko walked toward the guard seductively. She appeared innocent and lost.

Yukiko: Excuse me.

Guard: Hey there, lovely lady. What do you need?

Yukiko: Um, well, this is embarrassing but, could you show me the way to the exit closest to the hotel?

Guard: Well, of course. All the demons around here would love to get their hands on you. This way.

Yukiko: Thank you so much.

As the guard turned his back to Yukiko, she punched him in the face and bound his hands and feet. She put a sweaty sock in his mouth to gag him.

Yukiko: All clear!

Keyakku bounced into the treasury and started to fill her pouches with the small coins. She then attached some golden weapons to her belt. She then darted from the room, laughing manically.

Keyakku: Dammit!

She went back to the door, closed it, and redid the locks.

Keyakku: Yeah, covert!

The two then hid their bounty and made their way to the arena stage. They eagerly awaited the next fight; the fight that Yukiko would gladly end with a smile.


	8. Yukiko vs Touya

Juri: Alright, next two fighters enter the ring

Juri: Alright, next two fighters enter the ring. Touya verse Yukiko.

Yukiko stepped into the ring, looking at her past right in the eyes.

Yukiko: Touya, is that you? Do you remember me?

Touya: What are you talking about?

Yukiko's eyes went wide and it felt as though daggers were through her heart. Her eyes brimmed with tears as they dropped to the ring floor. She then looked up, her expression sad and distant.

Yukiko: You really don't remember me, not even just a little…?

Touya: Let's just start already. You're going to lose no matter how much air you waste.

In a voice she knew all too wall, her darkness spoke.

Yukiko: The noise you make is so grating. Shut up so it sounds more pleasant.

She then froze the ring, creating her ideal environment. Touya looked at her and laughed.

Touya: No matter how much ice you create, it won't work. We're both ice masters so you might want to unfreeze the ring.

Yukiko: No, I am an ice master. You're just as useful as a pawn compared to me.

Yukiko phased through the ice and spoke in a bittersweet voice.

Yukiko: Aw, is little Touya confused?

Yukiko then shot icicles at Touya, cutting his arms and torso. Yukiko then rose from the ice, and kicked Touya to the icy ring floor.

Yukiko: If you can't phase through ice, you can't be a master.

Touya: Shards of winter.

Yukiko: Yawn.

Standing perfectly still, she turned the deadly ice into little drops of water. If she wanted to, Touya would be dead, but she waned to make him suffer like he had made her suffer.

Touya: Why do you hate me? You just met me!

Yukiko: Last time we met, you weren't an ass. Do you remember a girl, about seven, pale skin, white hair, and pupil-less eyes? I think you called her Yui?

Touya: mildly angry If you killed her...

Yukiko: Her eyes were so different when she was petrified in fear.

Touya then started to throw punches. All Yukiko did was catch them. A roundhouse kick found its mark in Touya's ribs. Touya was sent across the ring, but got up.

Touya: Shards of winter!

Yukiko: Demonic icicles!

The shards of winter barely cut her, but he was pinned to the ring floor.

Yukiko: I'm gonna kill you now. It won't hurt for very long.

As Yukiko raised her hand and was about to chant her move, she froze. Memories of her and Touya flooded into her mind. All the times he had made her laugh, smile, or when she made him happy on his worst days. The time her pushed her into the river. The time she pushed his head into his birthday cake. Touya's face was replaced with the little boy's she knew. He was smiling. She started to tear up and shake uncontrollably.

Yukiko: Why…why can't I kill you?

She closed her eyes and got up off the ring floor.

Yukiko (Thinking): Even if you forgot, I still remember. I remember us being best friends, but that was ten years ago. Why and how could you not remember?

She opened her eyes and placed her hand over her locket.

Yukiko (thinking): You gave me this, and engraved it: "Always with you". You've been with me though I couldn't see you. I'm ready to finally end this. (spoken) Ice Bomb.

Yukiko sent hail balls at Touya, each one bigger than the last. Each time a ball his him, a little more blood would spill. Touya, on the ground, nearly unconscious, spoke.

Touya: What…did you do to Yukiko?

Yukiko: You're an idiot. I _am_ Yukiko.

She took his body and laid it outside the ring, just so when he'd wake up, he'd be a bit more comfortable.

Touya (thinking): Yukiko, I missed you. I want to see you smile again. ("You idiot. I am Yukiko" was still playing in his mind.) How could I not notice?

Flashback

A little girl was sitting on a rock, crying uncontrollably.

Touya: What's wrong?

The girl was obviously scared for she had run and hid behind the rock.

Touya: Hey, I won't hurt you. Calm down.

??: Who are you?

Touya: I'm Touya. What's your name?

??: I—I'm Yukiko.

End Flashback

Touya awoke to familiar blue eyes in his face.

Yukiko: Ah! jumps back God, don't scare me like that.

Touya: You were the one staring, stupid half-breed.

Yukiko: Arrogant ass.

Touya: Lesbian.

Yukiko: Jin's bitch, and I'm bi thank you.

There was a pause. Then Touya and Yukio burst into laughter. Touya wouldn't admit he missed her laugh. She wouldn't say she missed his smile.

Keyakku: Hey, is there room for me in this lovely reunion?

Yukiko: Touya, this is Keyakku—

Keyakku: Or Mask!

Yukiko: and that one over there…is Paco. Touya, I really need a hug.

Touya: Everything's going to be okay.

Yukiko: Hopefully.

Keyakku: Hey, we can cope with the loss by slicing some heads off!

Yukiko: Sounds like fun.


	9. The Battle of the Brothers

As the demon spectators got hyped for the last fight of the night, the announcer's voice crackles over the PA.

Announcer: The final match of the night: Yusuke verse Jin. Tomorrow, our matches will be:

Bo vs. Ya

Kandy vs. Oni

Touya vs. PingPong

Yukiko vs. Hiei

Tei vs. Aka aoi

Pa-pura vs. Hietoge

That will be all, thank you. Now, on with the fight.

Jin and Yusuke stood in the ring for a second time in their lives. Yusuke had won the last fight and was counting on another victory.

Yusuke: You should really back off Keyakku. She doesn't like it.

Jin: Don't be hating my accent.

Juri: Begin!

Jin knew what to do. He had done it before. He jumped up and flew backwards, out of Yusuke's reach. Yusuke dared forward and jumped into the air after Jin. He started a rapid fire. Jin blocked, naturally. Yusuke landed and jumped once more. Jin flew up higher, just out of his reach.

Jin: You know something, Yusuke, Keyakku has very nice curves. It's like the gods themselves crafted her.

Yusuke: SHUT UP!

Jin: So nice…so soft…

Yusuke: Shut the fuck up!

He shot like a rocket into the sky, pulling his fist back as spirit energy collected around it. It connected and sent Jin hurtling down to the ground. He jumped up, perfectly fine and blushed.

Jin: Wow, that was just like his afternoon when Keyakku and I…

Yusuke: Don't talk about her like that.

Mask: Hey, I don't mind. He's pretty…oh, shit.

Yukiko: giggle fit

Jin smiled devilishly and created his Tornado Fist.

Jin: Tornado Fist.

He flew forward and began to throw his fists around. The wind alone was enough to send Yusuke soaring all over the arena.

Yusuke: I hate this move.

Jin: under breath I like it.

Yusuke: This move is gay, just like you.

Jin stopped in mid-attack and dropped his arms to his sides.

Jin: I take offense to that. I'm not gay.

Yusuke quickly fired his spirit gun, rapid fire. Jin flew backwards and landed outside the ring, ass against the wall.

Keyakku: God, what's wrong with you? He's your brother, jack-off.

Yusuke: But…I…but—

Keyakku: This ass is not for you. (turns away from him and starts towards Jin)

Yusuke: He still wins. various curses

Keyakku: Jin, are you all— Let go.

Jin: I feel better.

He sat up, smiling and released her ass. She pulled him to his feet. Yukiko and Touya approached them.

Yukiko: So you want the keys now or later?

The two redheads smiled up at them, showing 'now' was their choice. Yukiko tossed them the keys.

Yukiko: Have fun. Oh, and Keyakku, be gentle. Jin, just submit. You won't win.

With her insightful words of caution, the two started out of the arena, grinning broadly.


	10. Touya vs PingPong

The crows cheered as bloodlust took them over. Anxious for the first fight of the day to begin, everyone turned to the video screen. It read: Touya verse PingPong.

Juri: Now, folks, a match we can all enjoy with popcorn and bug juice: Touya vs. Ping and Pong.

All of gang: AND?!

Keyakku: Hey, I might be thief, but I believe in fairness!

Yukiko: Kick their unnecessarily exposed private parts.

Ping turned to look at Yukiko, obviously offended.

Ping: I'm a girl! Are…are you calling me masculine?

Yukiko: I'm just stating the facts.

Touya: Hey, how about after the matches, we go out for dinner? Ping, Pong, do you two know any good restaurants?

Ping and Pong heard the question from across the ring.

Pong: Well, there is Red Moon Grill and Desert Rose Bar—

Ping: Are you calling me fat?

Keyakku: What are you smoking, Demon Weed?

Ping: Well, he asked me if I knew a good place to eat. That must mean I like food and therefore am morbidly obese.

Paco: Where do you pull logic from?

Pong: Sis, let's just fight and/or kill him. Then we will go visit your counselor.

The two fighters stepped into ring, awaiting the signal to start.

Juri: And let's start the fight. Don't want to miss this one, people!

Touya's opening move was his usual freezing the ring, giving him a little advantage. He stood on the ice and could maneuver perfectly with the Shinobi killer instinct. On the other hand, Ping and Pong looked as if they could hardly stand on their own two feet.

Pong: That's pointless!

Pong, having his smart moment, used the giant axe to shatter the ice around his feet. Getting a good look at his opponents, Ping and Pong had to be the ugliest twins he had ever seen. They stood at about 6'5'' with blue, greasy skin-scales. The 'dynamic' duo had this flat, purple hair; Ping's was long as Pong's was short. Their eyes did not match to the colors of their bodies, mostly because they were yellow to match the hideous, protruding teeth in and out of their mouths.

Touya: What kind of demon are you?

Pong: We are—

Ping: That's none of your business!

As the supposed 'girl' yelled at Touya, Keyakku whipped out a file on them, outside the ring.

Yukiko: Oh, I wanna read it, let me see.

Keyakku: Wait, I'll narrate what type of demon they are. You know what… Let's yell it!

Keyakku showed Yukiko the file; the two giggled.

K/Y: They're strength demons!

Focus turned back to the ring. Ping started to lose her temper.

Ping: That's it!

Ping took her giant axe and swung it at Touya, aiming for the kill. Touya barely dodged it, but he regained his composure. Pong had found a way behind Touya, ready to strike.

Touya's thoughts: Great. Caught in between two ugly strength demons. Think, Touya, think. Think like, oh god I can't believe it… I have to think like Yukiko and Keyakku.

With Pong's axe coming right for his head on a horizontal angle, Touya executed a move out of Keyakku's playbook, The Matrix. Bending backwards, he used his momentum to flip over Ping's huge weapon.

Juri: Wow, that was close, everyone. This is turning into one showdown of a match!

Ping: Pong, use move Delta B!

Pong: Right!

The siblings summoned energy blocks, reminding many of the game Tetris. The energy blocks gave off a static electricity. Yukiko moved as far from the ring as possible without leaving the ring area. Keyakku glanced over at her and couldn't help but say something.

Keyakku: What's the matter, Yukiko? Don't you like electricity?

Yukiko: Electricity, half water demon. Electricity, half water demon. We don't mix!

Touya was tired, most would be too if you were fighting two strength demons for half an hour. Touya didn't realize that Pong snuck behind him and gave him a whirlwind of a punch, sending him flying towards the stadium floor, crashing and making a huge crater. Touya's body lied at the bottom of it.

Juri: And that's the match, everyone! Ping and Pong win!

Yukiko practically sprinted for Touya at the bottom of the ten foot deep crater, to see Ping standing over him. Yukiko's voice grew dark.

Yukiko: You touch him, I…kill…you.

Ping threw his body out of the crater.

Ping: I just touched him.

She had said it slyly. At this point, Yukiko went to retrieve Touya's body. She jumped out of the gaping hold in the ground and landed next to him.

Yukiko's thoughts: Touya, you're such a dork. But you're my dork.

Yukiko placed him on the bench as Keyakku helped with the medical stuff.

Yukiko: How long will he be out?

Keyakku: Shouldn't be too long. I mean, he wouldn't want to keep his little snow child waiting.

She started to make kissing noises as if she were six. That's it. The two girls took off their gloves.

Yukiko: Bite me!

Keyakku: No, that's Paco's job to bite people!

Yukiko: I'm talking about what you say to Jin. I'm sure you love his fangs sinking into your skin.

Keyakku: Damn right, I do!

There was a silence until the two girls fell to the ground, laughing so hard that they were crying. Jin saw only the tears and flew down, only to find they were just regaining their breath from laughing.

Jin: What'd I miss, lassies?

Keyakku and Yukiko looked at each other only to start their giggle fit all over again.

Touya: Jin, did you try to be gangster again?

Jin: Yo, dog, why you gettin' up in my grill.

Paco: Never again, Jin. The Irish accent doesn't cut it.

For the first second you saw Touya standing, the next he was glomped by Yukiko, knocking him on his back to the ground.

Yukiko: Touya, you're not dead!

Touya: That wouldn't kill me, but you on the other hand…

Paco: Hey, you two, cut that out. At least, take it somewhere private.

Keyakku: Touya looks like you'll have a little competition for dominance.

Yukiko: Damn straight. But I'm waiting until I'm married to go that far.

Everyone regained their composure and awaited the next match.

Keyakku: I really hope there are no emo demons here.

As if on cue, a black cluster of demons wearing dark eyeliner and nail polish was able to be seen. They were in the corner, cutting themselves. Keyakku's eye twitched, she spoke in one word sentences. The area was overrun with kanji for 'My life sucks', scattered.

Keyakku: Oh. My. God. Yukiko. Get. The. Anti-emo. Soap.

Yukiko threw a super soaker filled with this 'Anti-emo soap' from out of her seemingly small pocket. Dramatically flying slowly through the air, Keyakku reached up and grabbed the super soaker, which was bigger than her own arm's length. Spinning around and somehow changing into a white, tank top, a camouflage skirt with a pair of black shorts underneath, combat boots and a flowing white headband with assorted accessories.

Keyakku: (cocking the gun) Let's go Emos. Bring it on! With all your 'my life sucks' kanji!


	11. Yukiko vs Hiei

The two combatants stepped into the ring after Keyakku's little escapade

The two combatants stepped into the ring after Keyakku's little escapade. The emos had successfully been cleansed beyond recognition. The crowd was in an ecstasy of cheers for Yukiko, and boos for Hiei.

Yukiko: Hey, hear that? It seems they don't like you.

Hiei: I have to beat you into the ground.

Yukiko: gasp You're gonna do what to me?

Hiei: I'm gonna beat your ass.

Yukiko: You're gonna do what to my ass!?

Hiei: What the hell are you talking about?

Yukiko: You're probably PMSing about not being able to get it up anymore.

Hiei: Bitch.

Yukiko: whispers Dickless Demon.

Hiei: What did you say?

Yukiko: screams Hiei's a dickless demon.

Keyakku: He never used it right anyway! Is Hiei a virgin despite his unholiness?

Yukiko: Okay, before we start fighting, Hiei, do you mind if I do one thing?

Hiei: Hn.

Yukiko: What a wide vocabulary.

Yukiko took out her black blindfold and tied it around her eyes.

Hiei: You're blindfolding yourself? That won't do anything but make it easier for me.

Yukiko/Keyakku/Kuwabara: Oh my god! He said a full sentence!

Hiei glared, as always, and Yukiko returned it by waving with a smile. Becoming slightly agitated, he charged at Yukiko with speed that couldn't be matched. As soon as he was about to swing and slash her head of, Yukiko smiled evilly. She was able to side step it.

Hiei: Hn. You're annoying.

Yukiko: And you still have a wide vocabulary.

Hiei: Hn.

Yukiko: So intimidating. Question: how does your hair defy the laws of physics?

Hiei: Bitch.

Yukiko: So many insults and you use so many of them.

Yukiko all of a sudden turned more evil than usual.

Yukiko: You're lucky you've lived for so long, you demon half-pint. Dark Arts: Dark Pulse.

Yukiko then summoned dark energy pulses, but these were different. All was still.

Hiei: You missed and you call me pathetic.

Yukiko: Look down, you idiot.

Hiei tired to attack, but couldn't move. His head snapped down to find two pentagrams under him, holding him in place.

Yukiko: I hit the mark. I might be wearing a blindfold, but this move uses a pulse so sight is pointless. The pulse is not just a pulse, it's your heartbeat. Even when you can move, I hear your heartbeat.

Hiei: So you hear my heartbeat, big deal. It won't matter.

Yukiko: 70 beats.

Hiei: Hn.

Yukiko: Your heart is beating 70 times per minute.

Hiei was able to move again, deciding to charge.

Yukiko: 85 beats.

Yukiko then drew her short sword and locked in a clashing of metal.

Yukiko: 90 beats.

Hiei then used his demon speed to attack, but Yukiko ducked and palm struck his chin. His head was sent snapping back as he fell down.

Yukiko: 97 beats and rising.

Yukiko then focused, water in the air was turning to needles. Then, controlling the newly frozen needles, aimed them all at Hiei's vital points.

Yukiko: 110 beats, 120, 140 beats.

Hiei then charged, getting nicked along the arms. Yukiko moved and laughed.

Yukiko: I'm gonna kill you now, you ready?

Hiei: You can't kill me.

Yukiko: Fine. I'll just cut your head off and show you your headless body. Dark Arts: Dark Blood Pulse.

Hiei become lifeless, his body fell limp. The audience was in awe. Hiei got up, but his eyes were cerulean.

Yusuke: What the hell? Hiei, what's wrong with you?

Hiei/Yukiko: Shut up, you insolent fool.

Yusuke/Kuwabara: What happened to him?

Kurama: It seems Yukiko took over Hiei's body.

Yukiko's thoughts: So it seems the fox figured it out, but he's only half right.

Yusuke: Hiei, she might control your body, but fight back, god dammit.

Yukiko: Hey, Yusuke, you know your name could be pronounced Yu-suk-e, right?

Yusuke: Watch it, chick, or I'll come into the ring and kick your—

Yukiko: Watch your mouth, or do you not value your friend's life.

Yukiko then made Hiei hold his sword up to his neck, making the cold metal slit a nick into it.

Yukiko: I don't only control his body, I control his heart too. Right now his heart is beating at 90. What would happen if I raised it?

She slowly closed her hand into a fist. Hiei's now emotionless face turned aghast and full of pain.

Yukiko: 210 beats. I think he can push it more than that.

She then closed her hand more, and a scream escaped Hiei's mouth. She smirked.

Yukiko: 260, 270, 290 beats.

She released Hiei from the torturous murder. His body collapsed to the ring floor.

Juri: 1…2…3…4…5…

Yukiko: Go ahead, cheer for your friend.

Yusuke: Hiei, get up!

Kuwabara: C'mon, knock her out!

Juri: …6…7…8…9…

Yukiko: It's over.

Juri: 10! Yukiko wins by count out.

Yukiko exited the ring by Yusuke and Kurama.

Yukiko: Hiei's not dead, he's just out cold. Give this to him when he wakes up.

Yukiko smiled and handed Yusuke a vial of blue liquid.

Yusuke: How can we trust you after what you did?

Kurama: It's alright. I know what this is. It helps heal internal wounds and regulates the heartbeat. Why are you giving this to us?

Yukiko: Don't read too much into it. You're luck I didn't kill him for killing Paco. I just needed to give him pain and moreover, avenge Paco. He never liked me killing people.

She left them and headed towards Keyakku.

Keyakku: What's with the mercy?

Yukiko: Look in the left upper stand. Hiei's sister is here watching.

Keyakku: Aww, you have a soft spot for family. How cute.

Yukiko: I don't want her or any other to go through what I did, even if she is a little older than I was—

Keyakku: Yeah. She'd live with hatred, like you did.


	12. PingPong

Raves and applause scattered throughout the arena as the previous combatants exited the ring. Well, Hiei was dragged out and Yukiko had already left. Everyone turned expectantly to the big screen for the next match. The screen read:

Ping & Pong vs. Keyakku

Mask sighed loudly, placing her hands on her hips.

Mask: I don't wanna fight them. They're boring. And!! They're not cute like me.

Ping: I'm waaay cuter than you!!

Yukiko: Hey, chick with the blue skin shut your trap before you lose your virginity to a bowling pin. (pulls out a bowling pin)

Ping: Already d— Oh crap. Shut up.

Mask: Hey (x7) referee, I don't wanna fight this slut. Can I put in a sub?

Juri: That is not allowed.

Keyakku: whispers You may want to look behind you.

Yukiko had a swirling vortex of dark energy, her eyes were bright red.

Juri: Hey, folks, we have a substitution for this next fight. Yukiko, step into the ring!

Mask exited the ring and Yukiko entered, too ecstatic for her own good. Almost seeming to skip, she paused standing face to face with the two ugliest twins she had ever seen.

Ping: Aw, what a pretty girl.

Pong: Her blood must be pretty too.

Yukiko: Ahh! Talking Butts!

Ping: What? I'm cuter than you.

Yukiko: But not as cute as Keyakku over there.

Keyakku: I know, I'm so cute, right?

Yukiko: This has to be done.

Yukiko reached into her pocket and pulled out a sock puppet. Not only a sock puppet, but a sock puppet that looked like Pong.

Yukiko's talking sock puppet: Uh, my name is Pong and all the doorknobs in my house aren't virgins anymore. My sister is a total slut with an inferiority complex.

Pong started cracking up with laughter. Ping, on the other hand, was about to blow a gasket.

Ping: How could you do something like that?

Yukiko: I'm sorry. I forgot the Ping puppet!

Yukiko pulled out a second sock puppet. It had an unusual resemblance to Ping.

Yukiko: Um, my name is Ping and my brother, Pong, is a horny perv. And this is hard to say…but I'm a hooker and Hiei's my pimp. I still love him despite his, um, 'accident' with his—

Ping: You don't know anything, you slut!

Yukiko: talks to sock puppet I think she's trying to call me a mean name, Ping puppet. "Don't worry, she's the slut because she's the one half naked and has an inferiority complex." You're so insightful, Ping puppet.

Ping: Pong, what are you peach!? Don't worry, bro, I'll handle the little wench.

Yukiko: I'm appalled by your claim there, Miss Bondage.

Ping just was sent over the edge and charged at Yukiko with her ax raised. She swung it, trying to lop off Yukiko's head. She screamed:

Ping: You wanna make fun of me. Well, can't do that if you don't have a head!

Pong: Sis, stop. She's playing mind games with you. Think it through.

Yukiko: You should listen to your brother, Ping, you might grow a brain cell.

Ping: Why you little beep. Pong: Formation Beta!

Ping and Pong then took their positions at opposite sides of the ring.

Ping: Dark energy.

Pong: Dark orbs of terror.

Pong then summoned two dark energy orbs and hit them to Ping and vice versa. Yukiko had to dodge them or god only knew what would happen.

Ping: You don't talk now that you're good and dead, do you?

Yukiko: Stop the attack.

Ping: Why should I? Give me one good reason!

Yukiko used the water in the air to connect strings of water to Pong like a puppet. Yukiko then dragged Ping's brother in front of herself.

Yukiko: You wouldn't want your brother hurt, would you?

Ping reluctantly stopped the attack. Keyakku was holding up a sign that read "B+pic of lock. Kurama, standing by, shook his head.

Yukiko: DJ! Track 73!

DJ: Right!

All was silent until a song cracked through the speakers: "Baby got back".

Song: I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and this round thing in your face you get sprung Song continued in background

As the song played, Yukiko was making Pong do a dance no guy should ever even attempt.

Ping: Pong, what the hell?

Mask: Hey, I think Pong's turned on!

Hiei: So it's used for… I've got to go try—Ice bitch!

Mask: Hey, quit messing around Yukiko. I know your having fun but…they hated Paco!

Yukiko: You hate Paco!

Yukiko was enraged. They didn't even know Paco and they had the audacity to say they hated him.

Yukiko: I'm done playing. Impaling Ice Needles.

Needles were formed from ice and launched them at Ping, some at Pong. Ping and Pong just maintained staying at opposite ends of the ring. Yukiko couldn't attack one at a time, the other would attack her. So she had to use her 'move' that is deadly for her opponent. However, if she moved out of the safe area, she could kill herself as well.

Ping: You have no chance. You'll just end up like Paco. Aw, you can have fun as spirits together.

Yukiko: Sorry to interrupt the fantasy, but Paco was gay. Dark Arts: Elemental Pentagram.

A black wiccan pentagram covered the ring with the characters of fire, water, air, earth, and mind. Ping was in the area of 'water' and Pong was in the area marked 'fire'. Out of nowhere, Ping spontaneously began to choke and Pong combusted.

Yukiko: Aw, you like it. I'm glad.

Yukiko had said it in a sadistically adorable voice. Pong's screams rang through the stadium as he burned to ashes. Nothing remained of him. Ping had turned peach from lack of oxygen.

Yukiko: Bye-bye, Pingy poo!

With that Ping's body fell limp. Yukiko seemed displeased.

Yukiko: Aw, this doesn't seem right. One twin's body is gone, but one's still here. I have to take care of that.

She walked up to Ping's motionless body and raised her hand.

Yukiko: Dark Arts: Reaper's Scythe.

A dark wind picked up as the scythe phased from the ring floor. Next to appear was a creature wearing a mask to represent 'death' stood in the ring.

??: Another body for oblivion.

With that, he took her body and disappeared just as mysteriously as he had appeared.

Juri: Yukiko is the winner!

Yukiko walked out of the ring, her friends greeted her ecstatically. It was mainly Mask.

Mask: That was so cool. How did you do it?

Yukiko: Hey, Paco, nice to see you.

Yukiko then fainted. Touya went to catch her, but something else did.

Touya: What's that?

Mask: I dunno. A ghost?

Kurama: Why would a ghost be here? You still believe in 'ghosts'.

Kurama seemed so sure of himself. Well, that changed fast. Kurama received the wedgie of a lifetime.

Kurama: What was that all about?!

Mask: Paco! You're alive, no, wait, but aren't you dead? I'm confused.

Paco: I am a ghost. You can just hear me, and see what result my actions take. Yukiko can see me, but she's passed—

Paco was interrupted by a tackle hug from Yukiko.

Yukiko: PACO, you came to visit!

Mask: I changed her so much.

Touya: No, she's always happy when Paco's around.

Keyakku: Shut up! I changed her, and if you want to fight, I'll change you too!

Touya: Um, I only want to do sexual things with Yuki—

Mask: You mean Jin's not gay, and you're not his bitch?

Touya: No, I'm not his bitch and he's straight as a line.

Yukiko: Oh, oh, wait, wait!

She pulled out a dry erase board, put her glasses on, and uncapped a red marker.

Mask/Paco: What the hell is that?

Yukiko: As you can see, here are Paco's charts.

Yukiko turned the board around to reveal very detailed stats of Paco's sex life.

Yukiko: Paco's charts are that of an above average gay male of his species. In Jin's case, I will have to demonstrate.

Yukiko made marks all over the board.

Yukiko: This mark here represents his denial, this line here shows his gayness over all. His height, his weight, what turns him on. And now, I will show how 'straight' he is.

She put the marker to the board.

Yukiko: Smooth take off, flying, uh-oh turbulence, turbulence. Ahh! Losing control, mayday, mayday, and they're in a loop-de-loop. And they made a safe landing.

She capped the marker.

Mask: I'm informed. You taught like a teacher, but why is the board almost completely red?

Jin: I'm not gay.

Yukiko: It's okay, Jin, you can say it. We won't think any less of you.

Jin: I'm not gay! I'll prove it.

Jin walked over to Keyakku and kissed her passionately, forcing her to back against the wall. After two minutes, Jin pulled away.

Jin/Mask: Um, uh… hehehe?

Yukiko took the all famous Jin stats out. She made a change from Gay to Bi. With a clean board, she drew hearts in a cupid fashion and held it above Jin's and Keyakku's heads.

Jin/Mask: Yukiko!

Yukiko: What? It's true. I'll give you the keys to the hotel room, again.

Touya: No, can't leave you to clean up what they leave behind so I'll give them the key to our room.

Mask: Yukiko! You crossed the line!

Yukiko: drew a line in the dirt, then stepped over it You're right. I did cross it.

Mask: Ugh, I can't argue with you. You always tweak what I say.

??: What the hell are you doing, Jin? This is a tournament, not a place to pick up chicks.

Jin: Yusuke, I'm not doing bad things. I swear.

Y/K/P: It's Yu-suk-e!

Yusuke was approaching with an angry stride. Yukiko started laughing.

Yusuke: What are you laughing at, witch?

Yukiko: Ha, hm, hm. Look at—haha—the screen. Hahahaha…

He whirled around and groaned. Since Keyakku hadn't fought in the last fight as originally planned, she was in the next battle. That wasn't the funny part. The funny part was that her opponent was Yusuke.


	13. Fate's Cruel Hand: Keyakku vs Yusuke

Juri: Next combatants, please come into the ring

Juri: Next combatants, please come into the ring.

Keyakku hopped into the ring, totally pumped. Yusuke had a bittersweet expression on his face. He was looking forward to his next fight, and dreading it at the same time. Keyakku hummed, swaying back and forth, waiting for the signal to begin. Yusuke began stretching out, trying to ignore her.

Juri: Ready? Begin!

Keyakku: Come at me, Yusuke. (Fighter's stance)

Yusuke: As you wish.

He disappeared from view. She whirled around just as he reappeared. Being the clumsy jackass he is, he tripped over his own feet and fell right onto her. Mask began to spaz, waving her hand violently. His face was right in the no-no area for him. She shrieked, pushing him off.

Keyakku: Ew, you pervy asshole! These holds breasts aren't for you. God! They're for the only man that smells like he's worth exploring.

Touya: What does that mean?

Yukiko: Don't ask. She saw it on a commercial for Irish soap or something like that. (Shakes head, laughing)

Mask turned to her fiercely.

Mask: Hey, I may not know exactly what that implies, but I've covered just about every base possible.

Yukiko: sweatdrop That's not something you should be bragging about.

She grinned just as Yusuke punched her across the face. She recoiled back a couple steps and it still felt as if his fist was in her face.

Mask: Bastard! I can't even talk?!

Yusuke: This is fight time.

Mask: Don't patronize me! (growls)

Using her raccoon agility, she made multiple copies of herself. She didn't speak for it would ruin the illusion. Instead, she left the copies do their thing as she crept behind him. Yusuke's head whirled about violently, looking for the true her.

Silently, she inched up behind him and struck him quickly in the neck. When she removed her hand, there seemed to be nothing there, but upon closer inspection, he had a thorn. It wasn't in deep, just enough for the drug to kick in.

Mask: Punch me again. I dare you.

The copies faded like holograms. Yusuke swung his arm around recklessly. She dodged easily and dropped down, sweeping him off his feet. He tried to rise, but all the images were dancing around his eyes, disorienting him.

Yusuke: What did you do?

Mask: Just a little plant. Harmless, right? Wrong. This plant won't cause any permanent damage, fortunate for you. It'll just knock you out for a while. Goodnight.

He fell backwards, snoring loudly.

Juri: He's down. I'll begin the count. 1…2…3…

Keyakku scoffed, heading towards her teammate.

Juri: He's up at the 8!

Mask: What? (whirled around)

Yusuke was standing, holding the thorn between his fingers.

Yusuke: Please. A thorn?

Mask: Yeah, with a strong sedative in it!

Yukiko: It doesn't work when you're a druggie.

Yusuke flicked it aside, ignoring her comment. He was ready for round 2.

Mask: I didn't want to pull out all the stops, mostly cuz you're not worth it, but if you want to go all the way, let's do it.

The two were nothing but blurs, leaving the audience and other spectators confuzzled. When they were visible again, Keyakku was perfectly okay, but Yusuke was tangled in vines and other assorted plants. She turned back to him with a devilish grin.

Mask: K-O!

The plants responded, violently making Yusuke arch backwards. A crack was heard before they receded. Yusuke was laid out on the ring floor.

Mask: Don't bother counting. He can't move.

She hopped out of the ring. Her opponent was still down.

Yukiko: So, you can do more than you let on, huh?

Keyakku: smiled Men fear chicks with power. I can't scare away everyone.

Yukiko: Whatever. C'mon. We gotta get back to the hotel. We have a lot to do.

Keyakku: Huh?

Yukiko: You know what.

The two girls left the arena, and it finally dawned on her: Poker Night.


	14. More than one way to play

It was a very short hour with so much to do. Yukiko wasn't allowed to set up the electrical signs, but she did anyway. She hung up a sign in neon lights that read: Live Nudes. An arrow flashed down at the table. Keyakku was having a wrestling match with the folding table. Paco was being entertained by watching. Yukiko was actually being cautious, he noted, and Keyakku was having no luck with the table. She yelled in frustration.

Keyakku: Yukiko, I hate this table…so much!

Yukiko: What's the problem?

Keyakku: The table keeps falling down.

Yukiko: Didn't you lock the sides?

Keyakku: Locks?

Paco: Under the table.

Keyakku bent down and looked under the table. The locks were present.

Keyakku: Don't say anything.

Paco smiled smugly. She grumbled as she locked the table in place.

Keyakku: The table's done.

Yukiko: If I set up the chairs, will you plug in the rest of the signs. I don't want to die by shock.

Keyakku: Saving grace.

Paco: Wow, one smart thought from the living.

Keyakku: Look, you think you're so cool because you're dead. (swung a random pencil around wildly while looking for him.)

Yukiko: He's on the bed.

Mask turned to the bed and pointed with the eraser.

Yukiko: Other bed.

Mask turned to it.

Keyakku: Am I close?

Yukiko: (looks up) Dead on.

Paco: I take offense to that.

Yukiko: You should.

So after the decorations were set up, it looked like a Vegas poker room. Yukiko set up a mini bar, very detailed with liquor from god only knows where.

Yukiko: They should be here soon.

Paco: Why?

Keyakku: We told them there were gonna be beer and girls.

Paco: Who's coming anyway?

Y/K: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Touya, and Jin.

As if on cue, Yusuke busted through the door as Kurama wheeled Kuwabara in his wheelchair. Jin and Touya waltzed into the room. Hiei reluctantly walked in.

Yusuke: Why are you dressed?

Keyakku: Because we're not the strippers.

Guys: whispered Damn.

Yukiko: Anyone want a drink?

She unzipped her sweater to reveal a bartender's outfit and whipped out the martini shaker.

Keyakku: Apple Martini, no olive.

Jin: Irish beer.

Touya: Screaming Orgasm.

Hiei: Hn.

Kuwabara: Russian Vodka.

Yusuke: Beer.

Yukiko chucked a beer glass at his head.

Yukiko: You ungrateful perv. I spent my hard earned stolen money on grade A alcohol and you just say 'beer'. Thanks.

Kurama: Nothing, thank you.

Yukiko turned his head like the Exorcist to look at Kurama. She then took Grey Goose vodka and opened the cap. Walking over to Kurama, (With her head on straight) she bent down seductively. Kurama opened his mouth to speak. When he was about to say something, she put he bottle in his mouth and made him chug it. Once the bottle was empty, she removed it from the back of his throat.

Yukiko: How'd it taste, Mr. Responsible A-dult?

Kurama: It's adult, and it tasted horrible.

Yukiko smugly passed everyone their drink, including Keyakku's third.

Yukiko: Let's play poker already.

Everyone took their seats. Yukiko smiled.

Flashback

Yukiko: Paco, you help me win, I'll take off 5,000 denial points.

Paco: Fine, you know I'm gay. I'll help you anyway.

End Flashback

Ten hands into the game, Yukiko seemed to have the most chips. Keyakku was the only one with a decent amount left to actually play. Kuwabara and Hiei, on the other hand, had lost somewhere around the fifth hand.

Yusuke: Fuck this game!

Keyakku: Yusuke, we don't have to play with money.

Yusuke, catching her drift, took off his jacket. Kurama just put his cards down and walked out the door.

Yukiko: Pansy!

Jin: I'm in.

Touya: Same.

Keyakku: Hell yes.

Yusuke: Let's go already.

Everyone looked at their hands.

Yukiko: Place ya bets.

Yusuke put his jacket and shoes in. Jin put his wraps and Touya took off his shirt.

Yukiko's thoughts: Please let Touya lose. I don't want him wearing a shirt again.

Keyakku kicked a boot on the table.

Keyakku: My bet.

Yukiko then pulled out her hair ties. Yusuke got pissed.

Yusuke: What the hell!

Keyakku: ONE article of clothing is all you need to play. You're the idiot who put in three!

Yukiko: I'll call.

She placed her nose ring on the table. Yusuke, with his three kings, thought he would have the two girls naked in no time.

Yusuke: I'll call you, Yukiko.

Keyakku: I'll play!

Keyakku kicked off her other boot.

Touya: I'll fold.

Jin: Pansy. I'll play.

Jin pulled off his shirt. Keyakku's eyes were locked on him.

Touya: Keyakku, you're drooling.

Keyakku: huh, oh. I know, I know.

Yukiko: Jin, stop being distracted by the ninja in your pants doing who-knows-what and put down your cards.

Jin: Pair of tens!

Keyakku: Voila! Crap out the ass!

Yusuke: Read em and weep. 3 of a kind, kings.

Yukiko: Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke, I'll take your shit now.

Yukiko put down her cards and revealed 3 aces.

Everyone: God dammit!

Yukiko: Keyakku, you can have your boots and Yusuke's jacket.

Keyakku: Oh yeah. hugged boots

Yusuke: This is total bull-beep-

-Beep-

Yusuke: What the –beep-?

Attention turned to the beeping noise, coming from Keyakku, who had pulled out a buzzer.

Keyakku: What? The language is getting too graphic so I have to beep it out.

Yukiko: That's a good idea. Little children should not being listening to or reading this content. It is within the parents' control so please talk to your kids about why certain ratings are not for them.

Yusuke: Who the –beep- are you talking to?!

Jin: She was informing the readers.

Touya: It's an unwritten rule in press, writing, and other things like that.

Keyakku: Get with the program, Yusuke.

Yusuke: How the –beep- does everyone know this –beep-!

Kurama: Because you're a little slower when it comes to things like that.

Yusuke: -beep- you.

The game continued for another two hours. The sign that Yukiko had plugged in earlier described her opponents perfectly. Yusuke stood up steaming.

Yusuke: -beep- this game!

Keyakku: Ahh, my eyes. pulled out a censor sticker Stop moving. It's hard to cover your –beep- if you move.

Yusuke: It's two in the –beep-ing morning. You win, Yukiko. I'm sitting on twos with

-beep-. I'm paying out the –beep-.

Touya/Jin: It's okay man. Calm down.

Yusuke: Don't –beep-ing touch me. Yukiko is a cheating –beep-.

Yukiko: What are you smoking? Damn, only four beers and you're buzz killed. How many have you guys had? I'm at six margaritas and two martinis…so eight!

Keyakku: 15. hick hehehe.

Jin: six.

Touya: Five.

Kurama: Bottle of Grey Goose.

Kuwabara: Three.

Hiei: Hn.

Keyakku: Yusuke your—hick—not drunk—hick—enough.

Yukiko: Keyakku, let's dance. I feel like dancing.

Keyakku: Yeah, let's—hick—dance.

Yukiko and Keyakku then cleared the poker table and jumped up on it and started dancing.

Yusuke: Whoo! Take it off!

Keyakku/Yukiko: Not drunk enough.

After this little escapade, Keyakku had to ask a question.

Keyakku: Yukiko, I think we walked into a nudist colony.

Yukiko: Well, when in Rome—

Keyakku: We're not in Rome.

Yukiko: It's an expression.

Keyakku: Really—hick—you sure?

Yukiko: Positive.

Touya: It's not our fault we're naked.

Yukiko: But it is. You're the idiots that played their crappy hands when you should have folded.

Yusuke: -Beeoooshooo—

Keyakku: What!? Thanks. You killed it Yusuke. Arg!

Keyakku threw the buzzer against the wall and it broke. She started to hyperventilate. Yukiko handed her a brand new buzzer. Keyakku's eyes lit up.

Keyakku: Yay! pressed buzzer -beep- -beep- -beeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Yusuke: You had to give her the –beep-ing buzzer.

Jin: If you don't cuss, she won't push the buzzer.

Hiei: Idiot.

Yukiko: Okay, okay. If you want to go to your rooms and go to sleep, then have your clothes and goodnight.

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and a wheeled Kurama left for their hotel rooms, leaving Keyakku, Yukiko, and Paco's ghost with Jin and Touya.

Yukiko: You can have your clothes back, just don't stand up. My virgin eyes are untainted.

Touya: Who are you trying to bull-beep-?

Yukiko: Keyakku's eyes are tainted because of Jin's—

Keyakku: Hey, hey, hey. I didn't see anything, we just—

Yukiko: So you admit it, victory.

Jin: All we did was—

Yukiko: Aha! More admitting, more victory!

Touya: She'll just twist your words around. Don't even try.

Yukiko: -beep- straight.

Keyakku was steamed, but then began to smile, showing her teeth.

Keyakku: What were you doing in the morning when you came home at seven am?

Yukiko walked over to Touya and put her arms around his neck.

Yukiko: Use your imagination.

Paco: Save it for later when I'm gone. Touya, just do you know, Yukiko can scar easily so take it easy with the whips.

Jin: Don't hurt the lass, Touya. We all know how rough you can be.

Keyakku: You're gay?!

Jin: Of course not, Keyakku, how could a gay man do what I did?

Keyakku: Of course. How could I forget?

Paco: Okay, you girls, stop acting like –beep-.

Keyakku: If I could see you, I'd so disfigure your ghostly aura.

Yukiko walked over next to Jin and slapped at the air next to him.

Paco: Ow. What was that for?

Yukiko: For calling us –beep-s.

Touya: Wait, what just happened?

Keyakku: Damn, you're slow.

Yukiko: Okay, Touya, I think its time to have 'the talk'. Keyakku, put down the match!

Keyakku: Paco—hick—said it would be—hick—fuuuuuun. Hahah, 21… night tight. Bite not bed bugs.

Yukiko: Jin, take her to bed…not like that.

Touya: Jin, that's not right when she's sleeping.

Yukiko: That's boring Touya. I feel bad for your sex partner. As a matter of fact—

Yukiko grabs Touya's and Jin's fingers and wrenched them back until they made sounds.

Jin: Aho!

Touya: Arr!

Keyakku: Ha, they make a funny sound.

Keyakku burst into a fit of laughter. Yukiko joined in.

Y/K: You have giggle funny giggle--

Yukiko: Sex sounds!

The duo then burst into another giggle fit.

Yukiko: Don't worry guys—

Keyakku: We think your sounds are—

K/Y: Pretty damn sexy. giggle

Jin just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. His ears and cheeks were a light shade of pink. Touya just turned away form everyone to try to hide his face. Yukiko crept over to see why he turned around.

Yukiko: Aw, Touya, are you self conscious because you think you have a bad ehem but its really sexy?

Keyakku: Ha. You admit that Touya's sexy!

Yukiko: uh-uh. blushed hard That's…that's not what I meant!

Keyakku: The damage has been done, Yuki.

Jin: How cute, little Yuki is growing up.

Keyakku: Jin, you just said 'cute'. Are you gay?

Jin: I'm not gay!

Yukiko: Denial! Point against Jin!

Touya: Could I talk to you, Yukiko?

Keyakku: God, Touya, you're the only one who calls her by Yukiko.

Yukiko: Touya, you can call me Yuki and sure.

Jin: Keyakku, they want to 'talk'.

Keyakku: Their 'talk' should be interesting.

Touya/Yukiko: We're still here.

With that, Touya took Yukiko by the hand into the kitchen.

Yukiko: So what did you want to say—

Yukiko was cut off by Touya's lips falling upon hers. Touya pulled away.

Yukiko: Uh, I, um, well, ah, I—

Touya: You tend to talk about too many gay or sexual innuendos.

He lightly kissed her again and pulled away.

Touya: So, can you at least talk in a sentence now?

Yukiko: still pink I-I think so.

As if on cue, Keyakku and Jin fell through the doorway since they were eavesdropping. Keyakku broke the awkwardness.

Keyakku: So, come here often?

Jin: Nice to be this close to ya, lass, but could you get offa me?

Touya: But Jin, you should be used to being on the bottom.

Yukiko, Keyakku, and Jin stood wide eyed with their mouths hanging open.

Keyakku: Oh.

Jin: My.

Yukiko: God.

A pause fell over them.

Touya: What?

Yukiko: I'm so proud of you! You said something dirty! That's such a turn on.

Jin: You just posted a sign that says: "Lose my virginity to you" Yuki.

Yukiko: I won't give it up Held up ring finger until I'm married

Keyakku: Wait, wait, wait. You drink at parties, you've killed countless demons, you do almost any dare, but you'll wait until your married to lose it?!

Yukiko: Yep.

Everyone but Yukiko pulled an anime fall.

Touya: Women are complicated.

Jin: I agree with you there.

Keyakku: But its fun to keep you guys guessing.

Yukiko: Before this turns into a battle of the sexes and I have to bust out the whipped cream and cherries, how about we all just go to sleep. We have matches tomorrow.

Touya: whispered Whipped cream and cherries. A little feisty?

Jin and Touya left for their room. Yukiko pulled up the nearest chair and Keyakku lay down on the table. The table's locks gave way, but she didn't care.

Keyakku: Too tired…to care.

Paco: You guys are tired? 'Bout time.

Yukiko: Paco, go do…I don't know, ghost things.

Paco: Fine, I go to bed too. How about in the morning I get you girls some aspirin?

When he looked back at the girls, they were already asleep.

Paco: sighed You crazy girls.

Paco first carried Keyakku over to her bed and Yukiko to hers. He tucked them both in and told them goodnight.

Paco: I wish I could read you guys a story, but I can't open a book. No matter I still will tuck you in at night.

With that, Paco turned off the lights and made himself comfortable. As soon as his ghostly body hit the couch, he instantly fell into a gentle sleep.

Paco: How I wish…I was…alive again.


	15. The fight during a hangover

Keyakku: Arg

The Fight During a Hangover: Keyakku vs. Yarn

Keyakku: Arg! My head! I feel like I got hit by a truck!

Yukiko: Could you be quieter? You're not the only one in the room!

K/Y: Ow, that hurts!

The sun's morning rays filtered through the blinds. Yukiko retreated under her blanket.

Yukiko: Make it go away! Keyakku.

Keyakku: You're the half darkness demon. You make it go away!

Yukiko created a veil of darkness around all the windows.

Keyakku: Hey, were we tucked in? And who put the aspirin here?

Yukiko's thoughts: Paco, thank you.

Yukiko: Pass me an aspirin pill, Mask.

Both girls reluctantly made their way to the door, and out to the arena where their next fights waited.

Yukiko's thoughts: Thanks Paco.

Paco's thoughts: You're welcome, Yuki.

Keyakku stumbled out of the room. She moaned loudly as Yukiko caught up with her.

Keyakku: Ahh…why isn't aspirin an instant cure. When I see Yu-suk-e, I'm going to kill him.

Yukiko: Why's that?

The two started down the stairs and Mask moaned on every other step.

Keyakku: He's—ow—the one who made—ow—me drink—ow—so much. (They got to the bottom floor) Seeing his face put an intense desire to drink in me.

Paco: You're logic is amazing.

Keyakku grinned as they exited the building.

Yukiko: Could you lower your voice a bit? Do you even realize how loud you talk?

The team arrived at the stadium, feeling somewhat better.

Yusuke: HEY GIRLS!! Had a great time last night. We should do it again soon. wink and the gun

The two glared knives, daggers, swords, and any other sharp object that would feel mildly unpleasant when shoved into the body at him. Yukiko's glare did more damage being as it was almost from the pits of hell itself.

Mask: Yusuke, just walk away.

Yusuke, though almost frozen in place, cautiously took a step back.

Juri: Well, the team we've been waiting for is finally here. Keyakku, you're opponent's been waiting.

Keyakku stuck her tongue out at her and climbed into the ring. Her jaw dropped as she got a good look at her opponent.

Keyakku: You've gotta be kidding me!

??: I am Fuego! The infamous yarn demon of yore!

Keyakku: Okay, two things. One: You're made of yarn. A good strong gust of wind will blow you away.

Fuego: Will not!

Keyakku turned to the crowd. A red-head stood and started towards the ring. Jin grinned at her and the wind whipped wildly. Fuego screamed as he was swept off his feet and flew up in a tornado of air.

Keyakku: Alright, Jin, that's enough.

Jin: Already. Damn. (Leaves the ring)

Fuego landed with a thud in the ring. He rose, brushing himself off.

Keyakku: Two: You're name's 'Fuego'. I may be retarded at Spanish, but doesn't that mean 'Fire'.

Yukiko: Si, es correcto.

Keyakku: Good. So unless I'm mistaken, you're flammable.

Fuego: Yeah. So?

Keyakku: Hold on. I've got a present for you.

She went to her pouches and then slipped both hands behind her back.

Keyakku: Would you care to guess what it is?

Fuego: Surprise me.

She shrugged and pulled her right hand from behind her back. With a flick of then wrist, fire ignited in her hand.

Mask: You're gay. pulls out other hand with a second lighter YOU'RE GAAAYYYY! sticks tongue out and a lighter rolls out, lighting on its own (incoherent) YOOOOOUUU'RRE GGAAAAYYYY!!

Fuego: Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. takes lighter from her mouth What was that?

Mask: You're gay. (Flatly)

Fuego: throws down the lighter I'm not gay! smells the air Is something burning?

Attention turns to the now ignited foot of yarn.

Fuego: Ugh! Not again.

Fuego took out a knife and cut off his leg. Using more yarn, he regenerated another leg.

Keyakku: That's unnatural!

Fuego: I'm yarn!

Keyakku: Ow! Dude, don't yell. I've got a huge hangover so if ya mind keeping the volume low, it would be highly loved.

Fuego: BOOM! BANG!

Keyakku: Now you're just proving how gay you are!!

She charged, using raccoon speed and agility, to appear behind Fuego. She relit the lighters and set his arms ablaze.

Yukiko: hiss The light. raises a shield of darkness Ahh, much better.

Kurama: You should have been more responsible.

Kuwabara: You were getting feisty.

Yukiko: Okay, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumber. At least I can hold my liquor. Ow!

Fuego: Ahh, it burns! Make it stop!

Keyakku: Ha-ha! Look, a flamer! points at the burning Fuego Pretty colors.

Juri: And Keyakku wins!

Keyakku: Hey, Yuki, here are your lighters, but I think you might need new ones though.

Yukiko: Nah. Don't worry about it. The only problem with it is that it was wasted by lighting yarn on fire.

Paco: Are you sure it's dead? (sarcasm)

Keyakku: Wait, wait, wait.

Keyakku runs into the ring with scissors.

Yukiko: Don't run with scissors, Keyakku! Remember what happened last time?

Keyakku's Flashback

Chasing a garbage truck, Keyakku was running with golden scissors in her mouth. She got tired, having been drunk for the first time, and lay down by a lit street lap.

Little Kurama: Hey, look! A raccoon. Why does it have golden scissors?

Keyakku (Raccoon): hiss-hick

Kurama picked up the raccoon named Keyakku (but he didn't know it at the time). Keyakku hissed more and started to snip the scissors. Kurama took them away. Keyakku then jumped onto his head and started to shred his hair. She took back her scissors and ran into the morning light.

End Flashback

Keyakku looked back towards Yukiko, giggling.

Keyakku: sigh Alright, Yuki.

Yukiko: Use this childproof flamethrower!

Keyakku: Yuki, you always have my back!

Yukiko: We can't have you getting hurt. I mean, you are future ruler of demon world.

Keyakku pulled the trigger of the small flamethrower and lit the remains of the yarn demon. Yukiko drew a detailed sign that read: 'Overkill +5". Keyakku read the sign and pumped her fists.

Keyakku: Yes! Whoa! +5 for ova' kill!

Yukiko: You're at 507 points!

Keyakku: Even better!

Mask exited the ring to go watch with Yukiko, who was now hanging around in a prep room.

Yukiko: Hey, nice fight.

Keyakku: I know—uh, Yukiko, what's that mark on your neck?

Yukiko quickly put her hand to cover up what Keyakku had seen.

Yukiko: No—nothing at all. Are you still drunk? Hehehe

Keyakku: It's something, and no. Lemme see!

Yukiko: No.

Keyakku: Lemme see!

Yukiko: No.

Keyakku pounced to try to see what Yukiko was hiding with her hand. Yukiko was pushing Keyakku's head away, while Keyakku was holding Yukiko's other wrist.

Keyakku: Let. Me. See!

Yukiko: N-O, no!

This kept going for a few more minutes until the door slammed open. An awkward silence fell upon the two girls and the two figures in the doorway.

Keyakku: This doesn't look right, does it?

Hiei: No, it doesn't, Idiots.

Yukiko: If you're still staring, doesn't that make you an idiot too?

Kurama: We'd better just leave you two alone.

K/Y: Damn straight.

Hiei and Kurama left in a 'wonderful' state of mind.

Keyakku: Ah-ha! Gotcha!

Keyakku grabbed Yukiko's wrists.

Keyakku: You got a hickey! Whistle That is some pretty good artwork, nice detail, no apparent flaws. Who's the artist of this beautiful piece?

Yukiko: Incoherent Touya.

Keyakku: Who? releases Yuki's wrists

Yukiko: Touya! You happy? Touya did the artwork!

Keyakku: So, what'd you do?

Yukiko: We didn't do that, we just—

Keyakku: I get it. So how did he do?

Yukiko: I won't lie. He was amazing! When you get a chance, check his neck too.

Keyakku: Are those bite marks?

Yukiko: Maybe.

Keyakku: You're such a freak, Yuki.

Yukiko: I know.

The girls walked into the arena, laughing about the incident that just happened. Awaiting the match up, a new strange opponent stood in the ring, giving them the queasy stomach feeling. The board read:

Yukiko vs. Kandy


	16. Is that anOhmyGod

Is than an—Oh.my.God.

The crowd was in an uproar of cheers as Yukiko made her way into the ring. Facing her opponent, she gave a curious and questioning stare.

Yukiko: Kandy? With a 'K' right?

Kandy: You're very correct. I'm Kandy, the most elegant and beautiful woman you'll ever see.

Yukiko: Um, o-k, and what are you exactly?

Kandy: I'm a woman, and I'm a pure water demon, unlike you, you filthy mutt.

Yukiko: First, I _know_ you're definitely not a woman. Two: you're a cross dressing transsexual, and three: learn better insults.

Outside the ring, Keyakku began doing math on a dry erase board.

Keyakku: Okay, if Kandy emphasizes on her being a woman and Yukiko says she's a transsexual, and a cross dresser, then that means… Oh my god. She's a he! Ahh!!

Paco: Keyakku, you just did math! Have a gold star.

Keyakku: Ha-ha! Gold star! Gimme that!

Keyakku then took out a score sheet and puts the gold star by her name.

Keyakku: That makes seven!

Paco: You're keeping track?

Keyakku: Of course!

Inside the ring, Kandy asked Yukiko something she shouldn't have even dared to.

Kandy: So, little girl, you think Touya would be happier with me? I think so. I mean, look at you, and compare yourself to me. I'm sure he wouldn't miss you after a night with me.

Yukiko's whole being began to grow, and practically sent waves of the message: "Go off and burn in hell." Her eyes started to turn black, then silver. Her voice began dark, pure evil.

Yukiko: You might want to watch your mouth before I rip out your spine, wear it as a belt, and use your skull as a coffee mug.

(Outside the ring)

Keyakku: Paco, Jin, Touya. Yukiko's scary when she's mad. Make her stop. She'll lose her mind in that state.

Jin: The lass is right about the lass in the ring.

Touya: I've never seen her that angry. What? Why? How?

Paco: Dunder heads. What: her dark side. Why: She's half dark demon. How: Kandy's pressing buttons that say 'do not push'.

Keyakku: Make her go back to the Yuki we love, Paco.

Paco: I can't do shit. She goes back to normal after a while.

K/J/T: How long is a while?

Paco: Depends.

(Inside the ring)

Juri: O-okay, you may begin!

Kandy: Hear that, I'm going to win and take your cute boyfriend over there. How does Kanouya sound?

Yukiko: Take your 'kanouya' and pones en tu culo, tu punta estupido.

Yukiko took out her shot sword, held it in her left hand, and muttered some ancient words.

Yukiko: Ek mu tai empi lu ko, amashi donoko. Whisper Blade.

The blade went from grey metal to an eerie black, black as the night. Kandy pulled out her fan, as if trying to defend herself, then spoke.

Kandy: Kiss of binding!

A red liquid made its way toward a transformed Yukiko.

Yukiko: Effortless.

With an extension of her aura, she created a veil of darkness while the liquid turned into gas.

Keyakku: A poison!

Kandy: Poison Vapor. You're can't escape it! Now, Ice Needle!

Ice needles lunged at a seemingly out of control Yukiko.

Yukiko: Dark winds of disaster.

With those attacks put together, it turned into a raging storm of razors.

Jin: Keyakku, get down!

Jin then covered Keyakku, shielding her from the hits. Touya and Paco got low towards the ground. Paco couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, shouting at Yukiko.

Paco: Yukiko, what happened to the promise! You're hurting the ones who love you! You said you promise no one would hurt them!

The dark Yukiko's eyes snapped open.

(Inside Yukiko's mind)

Paco's voice rang, loud and clear.

Yukiko: I have to go back, but it's hard.

Memory: Yukiko: Mommy, I'm scared of my dark. I don't want to stay like her. She hurts people.

Setsuka: Yuki, all you have to do is find your own light.

Yukiko: My own light.

Yukiko thoughts turned to her memories, the ones filled with Paco and Keyakku, of poker night, and the ones of Touya.

Yukiko: I want it back. I want…those times…back!

(Outside, during fight)

Yukiko's eyes turned back to blue, and the dark winds began to subside. The ice wasn't going away, though. It hit Yukiko on the cheek and arms. Blood from the shallow wounds leaked onto Yukiko's pale skin. There she stood, the Yukiko that knows no limits to herself.

Kandy: I don't understand. My kiss of binding should've kept you in that state. At least, that's what Sasai said!

Yukiko: Ha, leaning on your leader's words like a lost puppy. No offense, you must be pretty damn stupid.

Kandy: Why you little witch!

Kandy then charged at Yukiko with fans in hand. Yukiko charged at Kandy, blade drawn. They both stopped five feet away from each other.

Kandy: Water whip!

Yukiko: Freezing Touch!

As Kandy's water whip made its way towards Yukiko, she grabbed it, and turned it to ice. Yukiko smiled.

Yukiko: Hey, transsexual, look up.

Kandy's eyes rose to the sky and opened wider. Blood spewed from her mouth and ran down her cheek.

Kandy: What…did you-u…do…to me?

Yukiko: Stop wasting air and look at my hands.

Kandy saw the one touching the now frozen whip, but didn't understand. Her gaze started at Yukiko's shoulder, traced it to her elbow, then to her hand, which was on the stomach of Kandy.

Yukiko: Do you get it now?

Kandy: How can a mutt be better than a pure breed?

Yukiko: Mutts don't have their heads up their ass.

Yukiko then let Kandy fall to her knees, coughing up more blood.

Kandy: The…you froze my organs… The whip was to distract me from the sounds of freezing organs…

Yukiko: A magician never reveals her secrets.

One last slash from the Whisper Blade, and Kandy's head fell upon the ring floor, rolling towards Juri's feet.

Juri: How was that fight, folks? Yukiko wins.

Yukiko walked out of the ring and past the gang with her head hanging low. She headed towards the prep room.

Jin: Hey, what's wrong with Yuki? She won.

Paco: You're not thinking it through her eyes.

Touya: So, she got hit. It's not the end of the world.

Keyakku: Yukiko, wait up!

Keyakku ran to catch Yukiko as she slowed to a walk. The muffled sounds of crying could be heard. Keyakku stopped, then began to follow the sound. In the light, Yukiko could be seen crying with her face in her arms.

Keyakku: Yuki, what's wrong? You did great out there.

Yukiko: How?

Keyakku: 'How' what?

Yukiko: How can you still want to stay friends with me when I turned into such a monster and hurt everyone?

Keyakku: Yuki, we're not friends… We're best friends. I couldn't care less if you were a 'monster'. Everyone has their flaws. I don't care even if—

Jin: We don't care. We all love you, that's why.

Yukiko: Touya probably thinks I'm a freak now. He probably doesn't want to see me, ever.

Touya: Now that stupid. It's like something Jin would say.

Yukiko: Touya, why do you still say its stupid?

Touya: Because no matter how many personalities you have, you'll always be my Yuki.

Paco: You'll always be our Yuki, Yuki.

Yukiko couldn't help but let tears fall in happiness as she reached her arms out.

Yukiko: Hey, guys. Can I have a hug? I really need one.

The gang laughed as they clumsily gave Yukiko the biggest group hug of her life. Keyakku suddenly beamed.

Keyakku: Hey, since you finished your match, you know what that means, right? We have the rest of the day off to do what we want!!

Jin: Yee-haw! My ears are already wiggling with excitement.

Touya: Jin.

Paco: Tell your ears to behave.

Yukiko: You know what I'm thinking, Keyakku?

Keyakku: Yuki, you're a mind reader.

Paco: I thought that was Hiei's job.

Jin/Touya: It's his only job now.

The gang trudged back to the hotel, laughing like the maniacs they were. Unfortunately, they were forced to separate into their respective rooms. Yukiko and Keyakku had a wonderful plan for the next time they had off, but the idea was trashed the second they got into their room.

Keyakku: Yukiko, I'm bushed. Wanna wait till tomorrow? I don't think we have a match.

She got no response, and looked around the room. Yukiko had passed out on her bed. The red-head beamed, kicking her boots off and jumping onto her bed.


	17. We're baking a cake

We're Baking A Cake

We're Baking A Cake

The feeling of a day off pumped Keyakku to the early morning tradition of 'Wake the grouchy pants'—a.k.a. Yukiko. She skipped over to Yuki's bed to wake her up.

Keyakku: poke-poke Yuki, time to get up, Sleepy head.

Yukiko: (sleep talk) Touya, you go like a machine. That's round 5.

Keyakku: I really shouldn't be doing this, but…it's too tempting. giggle So, how was it?

Yukiko: He's amazing; he licks and he bites. giggles

Keyakku: Wake up, Yuki, time to rise and shine!

Yukiko groggily woke up to the yell of the raccoon girl.

Keyakku: Today's the day—

Yukiko: that we've waited for—

K/Y: to bake a cake!

The two got dressed and headed into the kitchen. Keyakku pulled out the book: 200 Cake Recipes For Any Occasion, while Yukiko preheated the oven.

Keyakku: What kind of cake do you want to make?

Yukiko: Do they have a recipe for being bored out of your mind while in a tournament?

Keyakku: They have three. Pineapple Paradise, Snowcap Avalanche, and Vanilla.

Yukiko: I'm in a pineapple mood today.

Keyakku: We need flour, sugar, baking soda, canned pineapple, strawberry topping, butter, eggs, orange slices, water, oil, frosting, whipped cream, and cherries.

Keyakku and Yukiko set off in the kitchen to get the ingredients. While getting organized, Yusuke busted through the door.

Yusuke: Hey, girls, the gang's going training. Wanna join?

Keyakku: What do you think?

Yukiko: We got all this crap out for our health.

K/Y: We're baking a cake.

Yusuke looked at them puzzled and shook his head.

Yusuke: Why would you want to cook when you could train?

Keyakku: Because its fun, Stupid.

Yukiko: Go be gay somewhere else. While you train, we're going to bake one hell of a cake.

Yusuke: Whatever. You're missing out.

Yusuke exited the room and headed towards the training grounds. Yukiko got out the flour, sugar, and the other dry ingredients and mixed them together. Keyakku had done the same with the wet ingredients. As the two tag-teamed the batter, they were unaware of the Irish man outside their window. He quickly flew off to tell everyone. As Jin arrived, he thought about it. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara probably wouldn't care. Yusuke wouldn't get what he was implying. Touya would eventually get it.

Jin: Um, guys, I can't train today.

Yusuke: Why? You were the most gung-ho about it.

Kurama: Why the sudden change of heart?

Jin: I want to go bake a cake.

Kuwabara: Laugh Why do you want to bake a cake?

Jin: It's been a while since we've hung out.

Yusuke: You saw Keyakku two days ago. Whatever floats your boat.

Jin pulled Touya aside.

Jin: You're coming too.

Touya: Why would I want to see two girls in mini skirts and lot cut tops bent over half the time with flour on their faces and cake batter on them, and frosting and chocolate around them… Oh. Okay. (to guys) Um, ya, I'm going to skip on training too.

Jin: See you later.

With that Jin and Touya walked back towards the hotel to 'bake cakes' with the girls they dearly treasure.

Knowing Keyakku and Yukiko, they wouldn't let Jin and Touya in. So the guys had to sneak into the room, and avoid being seen or heard. They slipped past the unlocked door with ease and walked from the corner. Jin whispered:

Jin: I have to do this.

Jin picked up an egg from the counter and chucked it at Keyakku. It hit her in the back. Keyakku and Yukiko were so irritated and transfixed with the wait. She had never expected an egg to hit her.

Keyakku: Eww! Something's on my back and its all blech!

Yukiko: How the hell did you get an egg on your back?

Keyakku: I don't kno—something is dripping down my back!

Yukiko: How are you getting chocolate syrup on your back too?

Keyakku: Make it stop, Yukiko.

Yukiko: I wish I cou—

Somehow, whipped cream found its way onto Yukiko's neck and was dripped down her shoulders.

Yukiko: Paco, are you here!

Paco: I'm here.

Keyakku: You think you're so cool just because you're not visible to normal eyes.

Yukiko: Paco, stop throwing shit.

Paco: It's not me. You know that I have nothing to gain from seeing you two as little sundaes.

Yukiko: You're right. Then—

K/Y: Jin, Touya, where are you?!

The two then cautiously rose up from behind the counter.

Jin: So, I guess we're busted.

Keyakku: Just a tad.

As Keyakku armed herself with a cup of milk, the buzzer for the cake went off.

Keyakku: Cake can go in!

Keyakku placed the cake in the oven. When she turned around, she was personally introduced to some chocolate as it dripped from her right cheek.

Keyakku: Why you—

Keyakku took a handful of frosting and smeared it in Jin's face. She then took a bottle of whipped cream and sprayed it everywhere over Jin. Yukiko looked over at Touya.

Yukiko: Don't worry, Touya. I don't get angry.

She opened a bottle of strawberry syrup and poured it over his head.

Yukiko: giggle I get even. (seductively)

Jin grabbed handfuls of flour and sugar and threw them at Keyakku while she grabbed a couple eggs, broke them, and then shoved them down his pants. Jin actually used his brain, and tried to pin Keyakku, but his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden weight on his stomach. Keyakku sat on Jin and had an evil glint in her eyes.

Keyakku: Now I can just innocently roll up my skirt a little. I can also take off my sleeves, and keep on my skin tight shirt. Then…

Jin: No, stop.

Keyakku: Why should I? Maybe because…

She looked towards his pants and sure enough, there was a bulge in his pants. Her moment of triumph was interrupted by a loud noise.

??: Touya, what the hell?

Touya: You know you like it.

Keyakku and Jin looked in the living room to see a very interesting sight. Touya was lying on the ground with one hand grabbing Yukiko by her disheveled hair. The other hand was coated in chocolate, holding Yukiko's shoulder. Touya had strawberry syrup on his face, in his hair and over his now bare chest, along with other things. Yukiko's shirt was half unzipped, with writing that read 'Touya's sex pistol', along with cake batter and chocolate on her. She was straddling his hips which added to the awkwardness, with a whipped cream can ready.

Keyakku: Did we interrupt something?

Yukiko: Just a tidbit.

Jin: You two having fun alone?

Touya: Jin, you should take notes.

Yukiko then sprayed the whipped cream on Touya's face and neck.

Keyakku: Wait, what does it say on your chest?! "Touya's sex pistol". God, you two like to have fun…time to leave?

Yukiko: Yeah.

Keyakku: Okay, we just need five minutes.

Touya: For what?

Keyakku: Quick get the notebook; take notes.

The two redheads then jolted down notes.

Keyakku: We'll be gone now.

As they walk back towards the kitchen, Jin made a sly remark.

Jin: So, you think we killed the mood for them?

Keyakku: Most likely.

With Yukiko and Touya:

Touya: So where were we?

Yukiko: I think we were here.

Yukiko then licked some strawberry off of his cheek.

Touya: No, I think we were about…

Touya then planted his lips on Yukiko's.

Back Jin and Keyakku…

Keyakku: So, I think its safe to say that Touya's spending the rest of the day here.

Jin: I think that's a guarantee. So do you want to help me to get Touya and Yukiko.

Keyakku: Yeah, we need to clean up. Yukiko, time to clean up the kitchen.

Yukiko walked into the kitchen straightening, or trying to, herself up.

Keyakku: You don't have to impress us, Touya's sex pistol.

Yukiko: Shouldn't we be getting to cleaning?

Keyakku: Whatever you say, sex pistol.

Yukiko took the sink sprayer and hit Keyakku.

Yukiko: Oops. It slipped.

Keyakku: Yeah, yeah. Let's just clean up the kitchen.

DING!

K/Y: It's done!

Keyakku then slipped on the oven mitts and carefully took the cake out of the oven. She set it on the table with care. Yukiko threw sponges at Jin and Touya. Keyakku armed herself with a mop and Yukiko with a rag.

Keyakku: Alright Touya, try to keep your sex pistol under control.

Yukiko: you're not going to let that go, are you?

Keyakku: Nope.

Jin: Nah.

Touya: If it makes you feel better, Yuki, you're a great strip tease.

Keyakku: Strip tease?!

Jin: Someone has a side only Touya has seen.

Yukiko: hehehehe

The cleaning continued for another hour, and the boys were still hanging around. Keyakku and the two boys claimed the couch as Yukiko sat on the floor.

Touya: Yukiko, why are you sitting on the floor?

Yukiko: Hey, we should have another party.

Jin: And you're on the floor because?

Yukiko: Why not?

She tilted her head back to look at Keyakku.

Yukiko: So you're opinion on another party?

Keyakku: I think that the guys are gay. Have you seen any other girls with them?

J/T: I'm not gay!

Yukiko: Denial. Plus 1!. Keyakku, your answer?

Keyakku: Sounds like a plan, but Touya, Yukiko…

T/Y: What?

Keyakku: Open doors and control yourself from smacking that sex pistol's ass.

Yukiko: I'm doomed.

Paco: Yukiko, stop being such a kinky freak.

Keyakku: Wow, Yuki, you sure you're not a virgin?

Yukiko: Paco, you too!

Paco: Now, I have a name for you, sex pistol.

Yukiko: I can't win.

Touya: Well, I think that it's time to head out. (whispers to Yukiko) Sweet dreams, for tonight, my kinky sex pistol.

Jin: See you later. Keyakku, see you tonight.

Keyakku: Damn straight.

When the guys left, Keyakku and Yukiko quickly darted off. As the clock struck one, they put the finishing touches on the cake.

Yukiko: We have to bake cakes more often.

Keyakku: You like backing cakes because Touya loves to see you dirty, sex pistol.

Yukiko: Not saying anything.

Keyakku: Why? Oh yeah. Your tongue was busy so it would be hard to say anything.


	18. Yukiko vs Bo

Yukiko vs

Yukiko vs. Bo (That's…Interesting)

"Bzz, bzz, bzzz—crash!"

Keyakku: Shut up, clock. I'm trying to sleep.

Keyakku rolled over only to be met with a pillow in the face.

Yukiko: Keyakku, get your tail outta bed!

Keyakku: Five minutes; I have to chase the garbage truck.

Yukiko: Keyakku, we both have matches today. Then there is going to be a three-way battle royale to figure out whose going to rule Demon World.

Yukiko turned her attention back to putting on her shirt that had set in blood stains and torn up edges. Keyakku's outfit wasn't much better. With blood soaked sleeves and a tear up the already mini skirt, she wouldn't be one to say anything. As if on cue, Paco decided to stroll into the living area of their hotel room.

Paco: You two need to get a new wardrobe. Blood and too much skin are not your colors.

Yukiko: Paco, you just did _not_ say that? How many points, Keyakku?

Keyakku: I believe that's three.

Paco: Oh, shut up!

Keyakku: 3!

Nevertheless, the girls looked at their clothes, then with a tint of pink on their cheeks, looked at each other. With a heavy sigh, they both knew it was inevitable.

Keyakku: Yukiko, can you say it?

Yukiko: Hell no!

Paco: I'm gonna take you two shopping!

Keyakku groaned miserably as Yukiko banged her head against the wall. After this escapade, the trio exited their hotel room and locked the door behind them. They made their way down the hall, and entered the elegant elevator.

??: Hold the elevator! I'm coming!

Not realizing who it was, Keyakku held the elevator door open until a panting Kuwabara ran into the compact elevator.

Kuwabara: Wow, guess I luckily get to be alone with two hot ba—

Before he finished his inappropriate sentence, his face was met by Yukiko's fist and his stomach was introduced to Keyakku's right knee. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, and the two casually walked away.

Finding their way to the arena where the tournament was being held, the trio of Team Kyoto was each thinking about what he possible outcomes for Demon World would be. As they entered the demon packed arena, they took up their regular place of seating, under section 10, by the snow cone vendor. With energy to spare, Juri began her usual 'welcome' rant.

Juri: And now our first semifinals match! Yukiko, the water mistress, versus Bo, our big boy packed with power! The two fighters take your places in the ring!

Yukiko gracefully landed in the ring as a seven foot, muscle chiseled male with dark red hair and tan skin stomped his way to his spot. With every step, it felt as if he would leave a crater behind. To be honest, Yukiko looked as if she could be broken in half by this guy.

Paco: She—she has to—to fight th-that guy?

Jin: The lass is really in for it!

Paco: When did you get here?!

Jin: Not the point. Yuki better have it together to fight this guy.

Keyakku: Shut up, you two! Yukiko, kick his ass!

Yukiko: I plan to!

Juri: Fighters, you ready? Begin!

The two combatants stared each other down, glare to glare. Bo seemed like he was the toughest here, until he spoke.

Bo: I'll give you free shot, little girl.

Keyakku: It sounds like he's hopped up on helium!

It was true. Despite his insanely chiseled muscles, rugged hair, and seven foot stature, he had the voice of a chipmunk.

Yukiko: Free shot? Fine, your funeral.

With that, Yukiko made a fist with a coating of ice for some insult to injury. Her hand made contact with his abs. A perfect shot that would make even Toguro cry. Bo, with Yukiko's fist in his gut, just laughed. Yukiko jumped back to put a safe distance between them.

Bo: Hey, that's better than most. You scuffed my skin.

Yukiko: What the hell! Why aren't you in orbit?!

Yukiko's left hand, obviously broken, was in amazement, along with her three teammates.

Keyakku: She hit him dead on! What in the holy pants is going on?!

Jin: Aiha! The lass is in deep do-do.

Paco: He's not normal!

Just in time to see his girlfriend in the biggest predicament in the whole tournament, Touya arrived on the scene.

Paco/Mask/Jin: About time Touya!

Touya: I would have gotten here sooner if someone didn't put clear Jell-O in our toilet, Jin!

Jin: Less arguing, more match watchin'.

Bo had just kicked Yukiko and sent her crashing into the ground. She got up and coughed up some blood.

Yukiko's thoughts: Damn it! Physical attacks do crap, can't use my darkness or water, too much concentration required. What the hell can I do?!

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bo grabbing her by the throat with one hand.

Bo: I've been watching you Yukiko, and I'm curious. Do you wear a shirt underneath that sweater?

As he said this, Bo's other hand crept towards the zipper on her sweater. The grotesque demon was about to tear off her sweater when he giggled like the Pillsbury Dough Boy. This caused him to drop Yukiko. She smiled, knowing what she did was the key to victory.

Keyakku: Okay, he's invincible, but is affected by a simple poke?

Paco: Now it makes sense.

J/K/T: What cho talkin' 'bout Paco?

Paco: He's a steel body.

Keyakku: Repeate, por vavor.

Paco: Steel bodies are demons where the bodies become like metal, more like titanium, when they feel threatened. Since Yukiko was trying to harm him, Bo's defense kicked in. Even though she poked him, his body didn't find harm in a poke.

Touya: So his body is able to break weapons and not get scratched, but he's open to pokes and stuff like that?

Paco: Exactly.

Back in the ring, Yukiko somehow found the strength to get to her feet. Fingers arms and at the ready, Yukiko, with a surge of adrenaline, ran straight at Bo. She got up to hand to hand range, then, instead of punches, she began to poke Bo. His Pillsbury Dough Boy giggle turned into Elmo-like laughs.

Bo: Stop laugh it tickles laugh Stop! laugh

Yukiko didn't stop or even flinch. With blood running down her face, she found the opening she needed. One well aimed right hook into the ribs. Several sickening cracks echoed throughout the arena as the competitors paused. Bo fell to his knees, hacking up blood. Yukiko had most likely punctured his lungs causing a slow painful death, just by breaking a few ribs. Seeing his pain, Yukiko's voice asked softly:

Yukiko: Would you like me to end your pain?

Bo: No.

Out of nowhere, Bo attempted to send Yukiko flying with an uppercut, but Yukiko dodged and Bo was now looking face to face with Yukiko's short blade. His eyes weren't wide in shock for long. With one slash, Bo had lost his sight, and the air rushed into the deep cut. Within seconds, Bo was dead, and Yukiko sheathed her weapon.

Juri: Yukiko moves on to the finals! She and two other competitors will fight for the title of ruler of Demon World! Don't go away folks, the next match will be up shortly.

Yukiko stumbled out of the ring, and Touya was ready to catch, knowing Paco no longer held a grudge.

Yukiko (weakly): Thanks, Touya.

Yukiko had passed out in his arms. Keyakku quickly took her to treat her wounds.

??: Wait! I can help. Please, let me help Tarot-chan.

A girl with beautiful crimson eyes and blue hair, wearing a light blue-green kimono came out of the stands. She seemed to be about fifteen, but that didn't stop the interrogation from Keyakku.

Keyakku: Who are you? How do you know Yukiko?

??: I'm sorry. My name is Yukina; I'm a healer. Tarot and I met awhile back. She read my future and we ended up talking for an hour about everything.

Keyakku: So why do you call her Tarot?

Yukina: If you unzip her boot, she keeps a deck of tarot cards with her.

Keyakku: Alright, she has some internal injuries, and a few cuts and scrapes.

She quickly pulled out a white curtain to block anyone from seeing.

Keyakku: Authorized Personnel Only!

She had yelled at the boys. Within five minutes, the white curtain wall disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. When it was gone, it revealed Keyakku and Yukina in nurses' uniforms and a sleeping Yukiko.

Keyakku: Great work, Yukina!

Yukina: Thank you, Mask. All she needs is to sleep.

As the raccoon girl and ice maiden were cleaning up, the electronic board revealed the next fight:

Justin vs. Keyakku


	19. Someone Up there Hates Me

Someone Up There Hates Me

Someone Up There Hates Me

The raccoon girl tilted her head in confusion. Her eyes ran over her opponent's name.

Mask: Hey, what language is that? It's definitely not Japanese.

Paco: German or something like that. Who cares? He won't be having it for much longer.

Keyakku nodded, smiling deviously to herself. Paco was absolutely right. Happily, she stumbled into the ring. Her expression dropped as her opponent revealed himself.

Mask: Oh, dear Gods, no!

Justin: Let's just get this over with. Mylifesucks.

Keyakku's right eye began to twitch. Her opponent had long, strangely black hair and paper white skin. Black eyeliner, lipstick, and nail polish decorated his body. His cloak was black, but didn't do much to hide the scars on his wrists.

Juri: Begin!

Mask: No, wait! I wanna put in a sub. I can't fight him!

Juri: I said 'Begin', just in case that wasn't clear.

Mask whimpered, turning back to her opponent, who sighed deeply and pulled a knife out of his cloak. He put it to his wrist, but before he could cut himself, she pounced on him.

Mask: Oh, no you don't, Emo bitch! Drink this!! The cleansing effect of Anti-emo soap shall save your soul!

Justin gurgled and choked as the mint flavored soap trickled down his throat. Mask hopped backwards, brushing her hands. Her emo opponent sat up, sputtering and foaming at the mouth.

Mask: OVERKILL!! (pulls out an Anti-emo gun that looked a lot like a Super Soaker)

Justin: What are you trying to do?! -eyes went wide as the foam in the gun bubbled over-

She grinned devilishly and aimed. The foam exploded out of the gun, and completely engulfed him. Once she was satisfied with the mound of bubbles that was now her opponent, she pulled the gun back and blew the bubbles away.

Yukiko: You sure you did enough?

Mask: Yuki, welcome back. If that didn't purify him, nothing will. -turns back to opponent and jaw drops-

The emo was climbing to his feet, brushing bubbles off as if they were nothing more than a minor inconvenience.

Justin: Well, that was annoying. -sigh-

Mask: Are there more like you…? Anti-emo soap doesn't work!! Okay, we'll have to go for a different approach.

Without taking her eyes off her peevish opponent, she reached into her pouches. With a flick of the wrist, she tossed seeds all over the ring. Small plants began to sprout up.

Justin: I watched your fight with Urameshi. I'm not stupid.

Mask: You're emo. That's close enough.

As the plants continued to sprout, the emo raised his arms and the sleeves of his cloak fell back, revealing horribly scarred arms up to the elbow.

Justin: Dark Shroud.

The cuts on his arms began to take on an unnatural glow as a dark shadow began to engulf the ring. The plantlings began to droop depressingly from lack of sunlight. Not only that, the shroud was having an effect on Keyakku too. Her normally peppy stance began to drop.

Jin: Oh no!

Y/P: What?

Jin: If that shroud doesn't disperse in ten minutes…Keyakku will be—

Yukiko: Don't tell me…she'll be an emo?

Jin and Touya nodded with grim expressions. Mask swayed a bit before shaking her head violently. Her ears perked up once more.

Mask: No, ya don't!

She lifted her hands and the plants continued to rise. Buds began to open up, revealing blood red flowers inside.

Mask: Dance of a thousand petals!

The flowers shattered at her command, and a thousand petals swirled in the dome of dark energy. They rushed past each of the two, cutting open any skin or cloth they came in contact with. Mask knew it was a kamikaze attack, but with her speed, it would do far more damage to her opponent in the enclosed space.

The petals finally went floating gently to the ground. Justin certainly looked worse than her, even though she had been covered in blood from the get go. His cloak had been ripped to shreds and old cuts on his arms had opened up. His face also housed several new slashes.

Justin: That felt real good.

Mask: Shit! –Beep--ing Emo bitch!

She took out a bottle of Anti-emo soap and drenched herself in it before advancing on her opponent. Her right arm gave a violent jolt and her trusty claw was present.

Justin: Going to cut me up some more? (dryly) Please don't. I wouldn't be able to stand it.

Mask said nothing, but her eyes told him everything she would have said. She dashed towards him, and in a motion too fast to see, amputated his arms. As they fell to the ground as limp as dead fish, the dark shroud fell too.

Jin: Atta girl, Keyakku!

Paco: Look at all that new blood on her. She _really_ needs new clothes!

Yukiko: Another three points!

Paco: Is this really the time?

Yukiko: You walked right into it. Why should I resist?

Mask: Is that fear in your eyes? It's delicious. (Feigning concern) But I thought you couldn't stand it?

He tried to swing a fist to hit her before realizing he no longer had any. More blood splattered on her.

Justin: You're insane!

Keyakku: Thanks for noticing. I'll meet you in hell!

She leapt towards him with her claw outstretched. Justin fell to the ground in three even strips.

Juri: Eek! -jumps out of ring to avoid blood- I think…its safe to say Keyakku wins.

Mask wiped the sweat trickling down her face and climbed out of the ring.

Yukiko: Could you have spilt anymore blood?

Mask: -grins- It's his own fault. He liked it.

Paco: Right. Anyway, you know what this means, right?

J/T: You made it to the finals!

Jin: It's gonna be intense. I can't wait to see you two fight.

Yukiko: Please. You really think we're going to waste our energy fighting each other.

Mask: No way, Jose. Anyway, I need a pick-me-up after that fight. Let's come back and be surprised at our opponent.

Yukiko: Sure thing.

Jin: I'm in.

Touya: Me too.

Paco: I'll stay. At least someone will know what you're up against.

Keyakku: Party pooper.

Paco: You'll thank me later.

Mask and Yukiko nodded, heading out of the arena with Jin and Touya. The two new combatants stepped into the ring. Their fight was already underway as the four entered the bar and gave a simple order of the 'usual' to the bartender.


	20. Friend or Foe? True Colors Shine Through

Friend or Foe

Friend or Foe? True Colors Show Through

With the finals of the tournament only an hour away, the bubbly redhead, Keyakku, and the ice princess, Yukiko, arrived at the arena.

Yukiko: This is it. You ready Keyakku, I won't make this easy?

Keyakku: Psh, girl please, I was born ready!

The two high-fived each other.

Keyakku & Yukiko: All or nothing! Bring it on!

The two entered the stadium and meet up with Paco's spirit on the bench. Surprisingly, the whole gang was there, even Kuwabara, body cast and all. Juri's voice practically rang over the PA system.

Juri: Welcome one and all to our finals! Where our three combatants fight for the title of the ruler of Demon World! Keyakku, Yukiko, and Setotsu, please if you will, take your places on the stage!

Keyakku: Ya know, you would think she wants our ears to bleed.

Yukiko: It's a little late, don't you think?

Paco: Okay, enough talk. Setotsu is a psychic demon; don't let your guard down.

K & Y: Right! Let's go!

As the duo entered the ring, a very attractive male stepped onto the platform. His god like stature and award winning smile brought most of the girls to their knees. His shaggy navy hair and purple eyes seemed to hold an essence all their own.

Yukiko: Great, we have to fight a pretty boy…

Setotsu: Why, thank you, Yukiko; you are very beautiful yourself.

Yukiko: Save it, dog breath, I'm taken.

Keyakku: Why him?!

Setotsu: Because, my dear Keyakku, we were destined to meet.

At that comment, Touya, Paco's ghost, and self control had to hold back Jin from ripping out Setotsu's tongue and strangling him with it.

Juri: Now, let this free-for-all begin!

As if on cue, Yukiko whispered her incantation for Whisper Blade and charged as Keyakku threw her kunais. Setotsu dodged Yukiko's slice elegantly, but was hit in the arm with one of Keyakku's knives.

Setotsu: You two are something else. Your teamwork is almost flawless. Keeping on my toes with not knowing who is attacking and who the decoy is. Excellent.

Keyakku/Yukiko: Thank you.

Keyakku: But you're a little off—

Yukiko: We like to toy with our prey.

Again, the raccoon threw her knives as the ice demon created her ice needles from the air. Freezing the ring, Yukiko fazed into the ice to get behind their opponent. With the precision of a Shinobi, Setotsu was hit twice: in the right leg and left shoulder. He simply laughed.

Setotsu: Yukiko, perfect weather today, huh, ninety percent humidity. Keyakku, perfect agility and speed. Now, may the real fight begin.

As the three took their signature stances, Setotsu's eyes ever so slightly began to glow.

Setotsu's thoughts: Now, all I have to do in control their minds, but this feels off…like I'm not connected.

When Setotsu surrendered his full concentration to his technique, Keyakku and Yukiko began to attack each other. Ice needles and kunais flew past the two girls simultaneously. Each dodged with the grace of an assassin.

Yukiko: So, told you this wasn't going to be easy.

Keyakku: Let's not waste our energy on this small fry. I need—

K/Y: To eliminate you!!

Setotsu: It worked. May the games begin.


	21. May the Games Begin

May the Games Begin…

May the Games Begin…

Setotsu smiled eerily; he knew what was going on: his mind control had taken effect. All he had to do was play the waiting game as the two teammates finished each other off.

Setotsu: No hard feelings, Loves, but only a man is suitable for the crown.

All the attention shifted from Setotsu to the two 'teammates'. The girls looked at each other with identical expressions of loathing, and sheathed their weapons. Keyakku slipped on her knuckle guards as Yukiko tightened her black leather gloves. In a flash, the two clashed in the middle, each hold the other's fist. Yukiko used her flexibility to deliver a nice front kick to Keyakku's jaw.

As Keyakku was sent backwards, she backhand sprung to her feet. Using her speed, she got behind Yukiko to deliver a one-two punch to her friend's back. Quicker than lightning, the girls launched at each other, becoming airborne in the process. Punch after kick, block after block, both made contact with a round house kick. The initial clash was enough to send both fighters to the unforgiving concrete stage.

It seemed abnormal, how they read each other and would instantly spring back up after each hit. Yukiko wiped the small amount of blood trickle to reveal a smile. Keyakku shook the stray hairs out of her face with expression to mirror it.

Yukiko: Not bad, Keyakku, not bad at all.

Keyakku hopped out of her crater with a fresh, black-eye forming. A small laugh escaped her lips.

Keyakku: Same to ya! No wonder why we need to take each other out.

Setotsu watched his plan unfold; his two biggest obstacles would kill each other, and he would claim the title of Ruler of Demon World, simple. In his mind, despite what he was seeing, something wasn't setting right.

The sounds of metal being unsheathed echoed throughout the stadium. Keyakku's knives and Yukiko's blade gleamed in the sunlight. Keyakku made the first move by throwing what appeared to be a metal shield. Yukiko took a defensive stance. With a series of slices, she made a clearing. Keyakku and Yukiko sent glares at each other.

Keyakku: Listen, Ice Bitch! I'm winning that crown. I'm not gonna let someone like you stand in my way.

Yukiko: Sorry to disappoint you, you redheaded skank, but the title of ruler should be given to someone with more…

Yukiko used her assassin speed to appear behind Keyakku as she whispered:

Yukiko: Skill.

With a quick reflex, Keyakku barely dodged the throat slit, but a section of her hair was sacrificed for a greater cause.

Yukiko: Ice Needles!

Keyakku: Dance of a thousand petals!

A flurry of ice and petals engulfed the ring. Skin was sliced from all angles, which was inevitable. But still, when the chaos cleared, Keyakku and Yukiko still stood.

K/Y's thoughts: Now, it's over!

Both fighters changed at each other, weapons of choice drawn. This would end the match indefinitely. The combatants grew closer and closer…


	22. The ResolutionRuler of Demon World

The Resolution ~ Ruler of Demon World

The Resolution ~ Ruler of Demon World

The space between Keyakku and Yukiko became smaller and smaller until they disappeared from the visible realm. All that could be seen was a patch of ice on the ground and knives approaching Setotsu. Hitting their mark, the knives became embedded in his skin. In the split second Setotsu closed his eyes, he felt a steel blade sliced up his back. The duo appeared center ring, back to back.

Setotsu: But how? I had the connection completed!

Keyakku/Yukiko: (laughing) Wow! And I thought Kuwabara was slow! You think you could control us?

Yukiko: Now that we've given you a handicap—

Keyakku: Let's see how well you keep up!

Setotsu: Well, you asked.

Setotsu used his telekinesis to pull the knives out of his body. He concentrated and sent the kunais flying at Keyakku and Yukiko.

Yukiko: Icewind shuriken!

Keyakku: Thorn vines!

The ice shurikens deflected the knives and, the creeping thorn vines raced across the platform, feeding off the melting ice Yukiko had created at the beginning of the match. With great evasive skill, Setotsu leaped all around the ring, avoiding the vines.

Setotsu: You think a little trick like this will fool me?!

He landed on top of ht vines, throwing knives at the ready. As if she was a true assassin, Yukiko ran her Whisper Blade through Setotsu's midsection.

Yukiko: The 'little trick' did work out well, didn't it?

Keyakku called back her vines as Setotsu scrambled his way to his feet.

Setotsu: This is…nothing! Dark Arts: Dark Wheels of Death!

Yukiko: You must be desperate to use that.

Keyakku: Jump!

Dark fireballs danced around the ring, with Keyakku and Yukiko being pulled closer and closer to the inferno. Yukiko held a card in her hand.

Yukiko: Tarot: Lover's Protection!

A white light surrounded Keyakku as she landed behind Setotsu.

Keyakku: Steel Knives!

A flurry of kunais hit Setotsu as Yukiko landed in the safe net of the spell.

Setotsu: How could I be losing?

The fires died as his body fell dead to the floor of the platform. The girls looked at each other and nodded. They extended their hands.

Keyakku: Together?

Yukiko: Together!

The duo jumped back away from each other as they threw more projectiles. It appeared that no one would be able to decide who would ultimately rule Demon World. Keyakku and Yukiko were preparing for the final attack, the decision of who would rule the world as their own. They put on their last act as participants, and created a new era of rule.

"We sit here, on our thrones, proving one thing to everyone:

You can deny everything you ever are,

Ever were, hell, even will be.

No matter how much you run,

You can never deny anything to yourself."

~End of Part One~

Hey readers: sorry it took so long to update. As stated just above, this is the end of part one, but don't worry. There is a part two coming soon, along with some lovely little bonus chapters. Those are more holiday based, which is why we needed to drag out this post.


	23. Home for the Holidays

Bonus Chapters:

Home for the Holidays

A cold winter's chill passed through the empty hall of the cabin. The teams of Yusuke, Jin, and the trio rented a large, 'log' cabin for two weeks for a winter getaway. All was silent; the floors without squeak, the heat running without a hitch, and the lights on the Christmas tree blinking in rhythm. Two shadows loomed into the living room, their giggles too soft to wake the others.

One by one, the duo put all the colorful boxes under the tree. One made its way to the kitchen and started to make the breakfast feast as the other stuffed stockings and pinned up mistletoe above the entrance to the hall.

Seven o'clock am rolled around with the sun peeking through the leafless trees. The two giddy shadows set the volume of the radio on a tranquil setting and pressed 'play'. "All I want for Christmas" by Mariah Carey carried through the house. The two shadows sat on the couch with the light revealing who these two were: none other than the raccoon Keyakku and the ice mistress Yukiko.

Yukiko: Keyakku? Is it time for the 'wake up call'?

Keyakku: I thought you'd never ask!

The girls tip-toed to the bedrooms of their sleeping friends. First: Jin, Touya, and Kurama, then: Yukina, Keiko, and Shizura, next: Paco, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Not a lot of rooms, but it's all in the spirit.

Keyakku opened the door to the first room. Yukiko froze the water droplets from their drool and sweat into snow, and the redhead oh so innocently tossed the icy powder under the respective sheets. With a jolt from the cold, Kurama and Jin shot out of their beds. Keyakku made sure to signal them to be quiet, although they had some choice words to say, and pointed to Touya.

Yukiko made sure the coast was clear so Keyakku could do her thing. The thumbs-up was all the hyper raccoon needed to whip out a lighter and place the flame on his skin. As if he got shot, Touya's eyes went wide as he jumped nearly out of his skin. With a finger, Keyakku and Yukiko told him to 'Sh'. Now that the easily woken were 'bright eyed and bushy tailed', all that was left was the yelling.

K/Y: Christmas! Christmas! Wakey, wakey! Rise n' Shine!

The team yelled this each time they ran into a room, and jumped on the lumps in the covers. The girls ran to the living room, and yelled happily with the music:

K/Y: All I want for Christmas is you!

As if life had been given to zombies, everyone was in a good mood, even Hiei had a smirk.

Keyakku: For breakfast, compliments of our little snow child: eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, waffles, and omelets.

Yukiko: And for drinks, thanks to a sprint to the store by our lovely Keyakku; Milk, OJ, apple juice, or coffee.

Within three seconds, the males of the cabin were fork and knife deep in food. The girls waited willingly due to the presents that needed to be handed out. After a cheery meal, everyone sat down from presents. Keiko and Yukina called out names as Yukiko gave out the stockings.

Papers flew, ribbons danced and boxes were used as projectiles. Gasps of aw and gratitude, but mostly surprise, were the audio tracks for the next two hours.

Yukiko and Keyakku looked at each other and gave their signature 'we kick ass' smile. True, they didn't know some of them well, but they wanted to give everyone gifts and this party. They were asked countless times how and why they planned all of the 'perfect' Christmas. The same number of times, the two just smiled and said 'our secret' with a finger to their lips. Inside, the girls wanted to tell them, but always decided against it. Why? Only those two know, and no one would dare trying to ply into their minds, afraid of what they might find.

At noon, everyone except Shizura, Yukina, and Keiko suited up for the winter's snow.

K/S/Y: We'll handle the clean up since the other two did all the hard work

With that, the gang headed outside into the winter wonderland.

"Tis the season for giving, so what we give to you today,

the memories, and fantasy we wish will never fade away."

Love, ~Keyakku & Yukiko~


	24. Yukiko's Ending

**{A/N:** Hey guys, I've tried putting off posting this until the holidays actually roll around, but it's taking far too long. We've gone too long as it is without putting an update, so enjoy ;)}

Yukiko's Ending

Being she was part ice demon, Yukiko literally dove into the fresh, white snow. As she came up for air, a snowball found its way to her face. She wiped away the frost to see Touya pointing to Yusuke and Yusuke pointing to Touya. Laughing, the ice demon took two lumps of snow and threw one at each of them. This, of course, caused a snowball war to begin. Yukiko, Keyakku, and Kurama on one team; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, and Touya on the other. Hiei found amusement in just watching from his usual tree branch.

After an hour or so, Yukiko and Keyakku started to make snowmen. One by one, a new snowman was made, and each looked vaguely like a member of the team, and their new family. The gang decided, even the three girls in the cabin, to go sledding and ice skating. Time seemed to fly by, but inside, no one wanted it to end.

Keyakku was armed with the 'Mask-cam', as she called it, and filmed the ice skating, or lack of ice skating skill of the mortals.

Keyakku: And the left and to the right and—oh! What's this? There seems to be a land bound walrus on the ice!

Yukiko: That's Kuwabara and Yusuke ice skating.

The two started laughing. As if on cue, Kuwabara fell on his ass and Yusuke on his face. Kurama and the girls seemed to be enjoying their attempts to skate.

Yukiko: And here we have the human and fox try at the ice. What would you give them Mask?

Mask: They get a pass from me!!

Y/K: Aww, look, Hiei and Yukina are skating together. Don't they look cute, almost like brother and sister!

Getting through their little 'reporter' phase, Keyakku and Yukiko joined the group in their skating. Playing games like tag, red rover, and link tag brought a genuine smile to even the most emo of fire demons. To herself, Yukiko whispered as her eyes gazed over everyone:

Yukiko: I wish we could all stay like this for as long as life and the afterlife will let us.

The sunset signaled the end of the outdoor fun. The gang gathered up their skates, sleds, and such and headed inside the toasty cabin.

Jin quickly put logs in the fireplace and lit it with a match. Yukiko and Yukina brought the elixir of the winter: hot chocolate. Snuggled up next to Touya, Yukiko placed her head on his shoulder. Everyone was mesmerized by the flames, and felt their eyelids growing steadily heavier as the hours passed. They headed back to their respective rooms for a night of well deserved rest.

Yukiko stayed awake that night, watching the dying embers of the once was fire.

Yukiko: Today, I was happy.

She spoke to the embers.

Yukiko: Keyakku and I were able to give everyone what we never really had: a Christmas to remember. Sure, we didn't get anything, but that doesn't matter because to me, the memories I have of today are all I need.

Thinking she had been alone, Yukiko gave a gasp when she heard footsteps and a pair of familiar arms wrap around her.

Touya: All that for us; thank you. Come on, you need to sleep too, Yuki.

Taking her by the hand, Touya escorted Yukiko to the door to the girls' room. He went to turn around, but Yukiko grabbed his hand. As he turned around, Yukiko brought her lips to his; a blush crossed her face. Touya leaned into it, kissing the woman he loved back. To Yukiko, this moment seemed to last a lifetime. As they pulled away, Yukiko looked up at her love.

Yukiko: Do you promise not to leave me again?

Touya smiled at her innocent question. He held Yukiko close, stroking her hair. Without a second thought, Yukiko wrapped her arms around Touya's waist. The smile never left his lips as he whispered:

Touya: I'll give you one better, Yukiko. Close your eyes.

Obediently, Yukiko closed her blue eyes in wonder. Her eyes weren't closed for long. They had shot open at the feeling of something slipping on her left ring finger. Gazing at the pure silver and diamond ring that became the focal point of her whole hand, tears escaped her eyes. The couple stood in the doorway and gave each other a passionate kiss.

In her eyes, this was Yukiko's perfect Christmas.

"'Always with you;' you said that years ago,

but, I never thought I'd see you again. Now,

I believe in you more than ever. I love you, Touya.

I will always be with you."

~Yukiko's words at the alter


	25. Keyakku's Ending

Keyakku's Ending

The days following Christmas brought a certain gloom with them. In a matter of weeks, everyone would go their separate ways for a while, and maybe reunite because of a summer barbeque. However, the gloom didn't too far in the cabin of a certain notorious group. Keyakku, armed with the Mask-cam, used her thief stealth to sneak around and film things that she probably shouldn't have.

Keyakku (Australian accent): And here we have two fine specimens known as Keiko and Yu-suk-e. Let's take a listen to what these two are 'discussing' this time.

Keiko: I don't understand why you want to go back to Demon World.

Yusuke: It's where I belong, Keiko. You know that.

Keiko: At least finish school before you go…

Yusuke sighed, about ready to protest, until Keiko fell against him, holding him tightly.

Keyakku: Ooh~! The animals are mating… hehehe.

Yukiko: So, what'cha up to?

Keyakku jumped about three feet in the air, nearly dropping her camera.

Keyakku: Oh, nothing. Just making a documentary.

Yusuke: Can you guys be anymore obvious?

Keyakku and Yukiko turned to the not so happy couple. The two smiled innocently enough to keep Keiko satisfied, but Yusuke would not be so forgiving.

Keyakku/Yukiko: Busted.

Keyakku: We appear to have been discovered, and the male is hostile!

Yukiko: Hurry. Let's leave before he charges!

Laughing, the girls darted from their hiding place. All throughout their journey, they could hear Yusuke shouting insults after them, none of which were coherent. Yukiko slowed and turned back to him. Scooping up a handful of snow, she chucked it at him with all her strength.

Yukiko: Direct hit!

Yusuke went down with a face full of snow. They ran like maniacs all the way back to the cabin. Panting, they collapsed to the couch, still laughing.

Yukiko: So, that's what you've been up to all day? Bitch, why didn't you invite me?

Keyakku: You and Touya seemed to be…a bit preoccupied.

Yukiko turned a slight shade a pink as Mask tapped the camera innocently.

Yukiko: Hold on. We didn't do anything this morning. We were trying to clear the toilet.

Keyakku: So _that's_ what you were doing?

Yukiko: Shut up.

Keyakku: Hehehe. I know. Jin put clear jell-o in the toilet again. *taps camera*

Yukiko: What the hell else did you record?

Keyakku: Well, I was saving it for New Year's, but since you're my best friend…

With their heads together to see the tiny screen on the camera, Mask rewound the tape. The scenes they watched were without audio, but Yukiko didn't need the audio to see what was going on, though Keyakku's comments on the matters would prove to be entertaining.

The lovely video began with the attempt at ice skating a couple days ago; then cut to night time in the guys' room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sleeping, holding onto each other. The only disturbing bit was that one of Kuwabara's hands was down his insanely bright Christmas boxers. The screen cut, and the scene changed to a view from the tub in the bathroom.

Yukiko: You hid _in_ the bathtub.

Keyakku: Yeah, but I didn't get in there until _after_ Jin.

Yukiko looked impressed. From her view, Keyakku watched Jin glance back and forth before pulling a box of jell-o out of his pocket. He dumped the whole box into the toilet and mixed the powder using a little bit of his wind powers. The tape cut; then Yukiko and Touya were standing over the toilet. From the view, it didn't look like they were clearing jell-o.

Keyakku laughed as Yukiko punched her in the arm. The scene changed to the girls just having fun. A small snowball fight followed that, and then the camera was suddenly up in the trees. Kurama and Hiei were in a clearing below.

Keyakku: I couldn't pick up on what they were saying, but just watch the body language.

The girls tittered as they watched the two. Honestly, the way Hiei paced around, and fiercely turned to Kurama, it appeared as though Kurama had just broken up with him. The tape ended with Keyakku's commentary on Yusuke and Keiko.

This time, with Yukiko as her partner in crime, they went on the prowl to find and commentate on more scenes for the masterpiece. Well, that was the intention until they got into an intense snowball war with Jin, Touya, and Paco.

Day whittled away into night. That was when the booze had been brought out. Aside from a couple of boring members who refused to partake in the festivities, everyone was laughing before midnight.

Keyakku stood on the little coffee table in the living room as Jin hooked up the camera to the TV.

Keyakku: Okay, everyone. *hick* I have made a lovely video so we *hick* always remember the great times *hick* we've had this winter. *giggle*

The tape started, but no one was sober enough to realize exactly what she had taped. Even Kurama didn't take what she had commented on to heart, mostly because she hadn't caught what they had been saying.

Before the next morning, Yukiko had secretly filmed enough of Keyakku acting like a ditz all night to more than make up for her secret escapade.

"All my life, I've dreamt of having someone there for me.

Ever since I had been told I was abandoned,

I thought I was doomed to move from one rejection to the next.

I realize now that I have what I've always wanted:

A family to call my own."

~Keyakku at the coronation


	26. The Golden Age

PART 2: The Key

The Golden Age

New life. Ever since Keyakku and Yukiko had taken the throne as joint rulers of Demon World, it experienced a revival of prosperity and learning the likes of which it had never seen. Miraculously, crops began springing up. The water was the cleanest it had ever been. The death toll, which had always been high since it was Demon World, suddenly dropped.

As the sun rose upon the castle, a familiar head of red hair sat upon her throne. Soon following her lead was a woman dressed in a purple kimono, who took the throne next to her. Keyakku looked over at Yukiko, smiling to herself.

Keyakku: So, you didn't waste any time.

Yukiko: What are you talking about?

Keyakku: Y'know Yuki, if you and Touya…

Yukiko: Whoa! Hold the phone Mask!

Keyakku: Don't play coy with me, Yuki. I could hear you over me and Jin last night.

Yukiko: I find that hard to believe.

Keyakku: Is that you admitting something? I think it is…

Yukiko: No, it was nothing like that! We were—uh—playing cards! That's it, playing cards!

Keyakku: Playing cards? I've heard some pathetic excuses in my day, but…

Yukiko: I was losing…?

Keyakku: No, I'm pretty sure those were winning noises…sex pistol.

Yukiko: Shut up! Okay…do you want me to shout it? ME AND TOUYA HAD SEX.

Keyakku: I thought you were playing cards.

Yukiko: But I, but, but—

Keyakku: Yukiko, I know there was a lot of butt, but control yourself.

Yukiko: Oh no. This isn't going to be breakfast small talk! At least we didn't use whips…

Keyakku: I'm proud to admit I use whips…but good for you, Yukiko. I'm so happy for you. It's only been…what, three months?

Yukiko: Shut the hell up Keyakku!

After the wonderful 'breakfast small talk', their advisor, Jorohi, known to them affectionately as 'Old man', stumbled into the throne room.

Keyakku: Oh, hello.

Old man: *whispers* I have terrible news.

Keyakku: *whispers* Why are you whispering?

Yukiko: *whispers* The last person that whispered in here died. It was the whisperer. *Talks* So speak up.

Old Man: I bring horrible news.

Keyakku: It can't be _that_ bad.

Yukiko: It's not that bad.

Keyakku: But he didn't tell us yet.

Old man: The worlds, they're falling apart.

Keyakku: *Glare* I thought you said it wasn't that bad!

Yukiko: It's not…

Old man: There is nothing anyone can do.

???: Except those two. They've done the impossible before.

The spirit of Paco appeared, floating with his unmanly elegance, landed beside the two rulers of Demon World.

Paco: The Key. That will save the worlds. Guide it to the Gate of Apocalypse.

Keyakku: Say what? Key? Gate of Apocalypse? I've been all over Demon World and have no idea where that is.

Old man: That's because its not _in_ Demon World.

Keyakku: Okay, then the key. I could probably find it in a heartbeat.

Yukiko: My heart just beat. Why didn't you find it?

Keyakku: Piss off, Yuki!

Paco sighed as the girls argued.

Paco: I have the key problem solved.

With that, the tall doors opened and a girl around sixteen came into the room. Her golden blond hair framed her face. Her knee length white sundress gave her a look of innocence as she stood before the queens.

Paco: This is the key, Amaya.

Amaya: Hello, everyone. I hope I can be of use.

Amaya's purple eyes shone with a hidden motive, as if she would gain some immense reward. Keyakku tilted her head.

Keyakku: She's the key? Did she…eat it?

Paco sighed.

Paco: I love you, Keyakku, but sometimes you're such a ditz.

Keyakku: No, keys are shaped like this. (draws a key in midair with her finger) Ooh, some other things are shaped like that, huh, Yuki?

Yukiko: Can we talk about this later? We have company.

Amaya was oblivious to all this and more. Mask cleared her throat.

Keyakku: Alright, gotta separate the girl from the key.

Paco: No, don't do anything. The girl _is_ the key. No separation needed.

Keyakku: Fine, fine, but it would be more fun if—

Amaya: Um, when can we get going? _I_ have a world to save.

Keyakku and Yukiko looked at each other, then turned their gazes to Paco.

Keyakku/Yukiko: You're coming too, Paco!


	27. A Teary Goodbye

A Teary Goodbye

In a matter of moments, the girls had changed from their imperial gowns to some new ass-kicking outfits without blood stains or tears. Jin and Touya were now in the throne room, waiting to say goodbye since it was taboo for them to come, and it was unclear exactly how long this trip was going to be.

(Keyakku's Part)

Keyakku: Yukiko, I need you and Touya to go into the next room, just in case.

Yukiko: I'll hear you anyway.

Keyakku pointed to the door, but a playful retort was on her lips. Yukiko and Touya left the room, leaving the two redheads alone. She turned to her 'mate' and grinned. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and smothered her with a kiss. After a couple moments, he broke it.

Keyakku: Jin…

Jin: I know you're gonna be gone for a while, but I'll be waiting here for you to return.

Keyakku: Aww, Jin, I know you just wanna stay for the service. You've been waited on hand and foot for the past couple weeks.

Jin (smile): Lass, y'know it's not true. *leans in and kisses* Okay, maybe half true.

Keyakku: I knew it.

(Yukiko's Part)

Being ungracefully pushed into the kitchen by Keyakku, Yukiko turned to Touya.

Yukiko: Touya, I—

Touya: Sh, it's alright my Yuki. I know that you will be safe.

Yukiko: I don't want to leave you. Hell, I want you to come with me.

Touya: Yuki, I will count the days you're gone and wait everyday for your return.

Yukiko: Touya, you're such corndog…

Yukiko leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

Yukiko: But you're my corndog.

The couple held onto each other in a loving embrace. Noises could be heard from the other side of the door.

Touya: You know, the sounds you made last night—

Yukiko: Hey, You!

Without hesitation, Yukiko gave Touya a passionate kiss.

Yukiko: Shut up.

After a few more sweet kisses, the girls were finally ready to get a move on the journey. Amaya was all set—always had been, actually.

Amaya: *sigh/groan* Could we go now?

Keyakku: Well, there goes the mood. I'll be back soon, Jin. Be good.

He grinned. Touya and Yukiko emerged from the kitchen. Touya held onto her wrist, spinning her gracefully into his arms.

Touya: I'll wait for you always.

Yukiko: I'll be anxious.

Keyakku, Yukiko, Paco, and Amaya left their world as they knew it for the journey that would test their strength, desire, and patience.

A/N: I know, I know. It's a rather short chapter but we're getting to some really ass-kicking fights that will hopefully more than make up for this.


	28. The Forest of Never Resting

The Forest of Never Resting

The four had been on their journey for a while three hours, and it hadn't been easy.

Amaya: I'm tired! I'm hungry! When are we going to rest?

Keyakku reached into her pockets and pulled something out, placing a gun to her head.

Keyakku: I'll do it. I swear to the gods, I'll do it!

Yukiko: No Keyakku.

Yukiko took the gun away from the suicidal raccoon.

Yukiko: Wow three hours and you have Keyakku putting a gun to her head, new record.

Amaya: Ugh, where is this gate thingy anyways?

Paco had seen and experienced difficult, but god damn, this girl was impossible.

Paco: Yukiko, Keyakku. I'm sorry for putting you through this.

This event happened for three days until they reached the first landmark: The Forest of Never Resting.

Yukiko: Paco? Where are you? This is no time to hide!

Keyakku: Oh, ha, ha, Paco. Come on.

Their various taunts gave way to violent shouts of outrage.

Yukiko: Are you out of your -beep-ing mind? You saw what she almost made Keyakku do and it hasn't even been a day!

Keyakku: That gun's cold metal is becoming more and more friendly.

Yukiko: Shit. We're stuck with the bisnitch.

Amaya: That is such foul language for a lady.

Keyakku / Yukiko: Not now Amaya.

It seemed to drag on forever. Fog covered the forest floor, night beginning to fall. Yukiko saw a glint of light and Keyakku heard the wind break. They took a defensive stance.

Keyakku: Be on your guard.

Yukiko: So you heard it too.

Amaya: What's going on?

At the end of Amaya's question, a familiar flock of black cloaks.

Keyakku: Not you freaks again!

Amaya: Who- who are you?!

Yukiko: Listen emo screwheads, we're not in the mood!

The leader stepped forward in his emo gear.

Leader: We're not here to fight. We were just hoping that you could help us.

Keyakku sunk deeper into her stance, but Yukiko stood a bit taller.

Yuki: Oh, and what is this problem?

Keyakku: Yuki, no. They'll think we really want to help them.

Leader: Well… (pulls out a knife) our knives are too dull. We can't cut ourselves anymore.

Keyakku: Good, go away.

Leader (ignoring Keyakku): Please, let us use your blades to sharpen our own.

Keyakku, pissed at being ignored, pulled a familiar super soaker from her pocket. The emo's backed away, cringing in fear.

Keyakku: Yeah, you should fear the anti-emo soap and all its minty goodness!

The emo's shrieked and disappeared. Yukiko patted her shoulder.

Yuki: It's okay, Keyakku. It's okay.

She released a trapped breath.

Yukiko: How about you set up camp while I go scouting?

Keyakku nodded, putting the super soaker away. Yuki grinned and started away.

Keyakku: Hey… wait! Don't leave me with Amaya … (All was silent) At least give me the gun back!

Grumbling she started a fire. Amaya had passed out, thank the gods, Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all.


	29. Love of a Family Never Fades

Love of a Family Never Fades

Yukiko slipped to unconsciousness upon finding a comfortable place during her scouting. Many thoughts conflicted in her head, like how this was the first time in a year she had been away from Touya. The deeper into consciousness she fell, the more she began to remember.

In 'Dream':

Yukiko found herself in a grassy clearing by a gentle stream and flower beds. She knew this place all too well. It was a tiny clearing just outside of Fira, her home. As she rose to her feet, she heard a voice…her voice from when she was four years old.

L. Yuki: Hey, give it back Sasai! It's mine, you stupid head!

Sasai: I only want to see it.

L. Yuki: I didn't say you could.

Sasai: I don't need your permission. Our moms said that we would be married when we're old enough.

L. Yuki: I'll never marry you. I can't stand you!

Yukiko watched as her younger self pushed Sasai into the river. It was funny at the time, but now, the look on his face was priceless. However, she knew what would happen next.

Sasai: Oops. Looks like I broke your star, sweet Yuki.

L. Yuki: Only my friends call me Yuki, and you're a jerk!

The little Yuki slapped Sasai, and then ran back to Fira on the brink of tears. The memory faded, and her least favorite memory played through her mind. Yukiko was helpless. She knew she couldn't change it.

Priest: Muyo was a brave man and an honorable soul. He was a loving husband and a dedicated father.

The priest continued with the ceremony while Yukiko looked at her mother.

L. Yuki: (teary) Mommy, why's Daddy not moving?

Setsuka: …Yuki.

L. Yuki: Is—is he sleeping? Wake him up, please.

Setsuka: There's—there's nothing I can do, Yuki.

Then, her father was buried, and his gave adorned with flowers. The tombstone read:

I shall never leave,

I'll always be with you.

Never hate.

???: Setsuka, are you going to be alright?

Setsuka: Eventually. What brings you here?

L. Yuki: Mommy, who are they?

Yukiko stood, smiling, yet tearing up at the same time. This was the day she had met Touya, and her whole life had changed. The boy that would make her blush and stutter every time he spoke to her. She knew there was no avoiding the most painful memory of her entire life, not even if she closed her eyes. She watched the past with a burning in her chest.

Fire engulfed Fira, consuming all that would burn. Koenma sat upon his horse, while his men stood at attention behind him. He smiled at his handiwork, then rode off, leaving the village to burn. Screams could be heard in the night, everyone trying to save their families. The little Yukiko ran into the head.

L. Yukiko: Mommy, where are you?!?

Setsuka: Yukiko, leave! You'll die.

L. Yuki: I won't leave you, Mommy!

Setsuka: I lives. You're only six. Don't worry about me.

L. Yukiko: No, you're not leaving to see Daddy yet. Don't go!

Setsuka used all the water she could to push Yukiko out of the burning blaze. She then screamed as she was consumed by the flames. Petrified by fear, the little Yukiko didn't have any inkling of an idea what to do. She fell down to her knees and cried, cried as her home burned down around her. After the raging fire, the few that survived left, but the little half-demon just couldn't bring herself to abandon it.

Yukiko: Mom.

A tear slid down her cheek.

Yukiko: I couldn't leave because I thought that I would see you. I didn't want to leave it all behind.

???: And you never did.

Yukiko turned toward the mystic voice, and the memory went blank, back to the white abyss.

Yukiko: Mo-mom?

???: Don't forget me. My, you have grown.

Yukiko: Dad?

There they were, the two that raised Yukiko from day one. The strong, fearless, dark demon, and the gentle but deadly water demon, her mom and dad. Her mother and herself looked exactly alike, except for the age difference. Her father had black hair that was tied in a high ponytail, revealing his green eyes.

Setsuka: We've been watching you, Yuki.

Muyo: And we couldn't be any prouder.

Yukiko: Why? I'm not that special.

Muyo: Look how far you've come. You've changed from a shy girl to a determined, young woman.

Setsuka: The ruler of Demon World—

Yuki: Co-ruler. Can't forget Keyakku.

Setsuka: Co-ruler of Demon World, and you're with a man who loves you.

Muyo: Glad you're with Touya, and not Sasai. Man, you two would never get along.

Muyo/Yukiko: Even your/our names hated each other.

Setsuka: How is Keyakku, and Mitsuki?

Yukiko: Wait… You knew Keyakku's mom!?

Setsuka: Yes. We are best friends.

Yukiko: Why can I see you now?

Her parents did their best to answer every question Yukiko threw at them, until…

Setsuka: Yukiko, the sun's come up

Yukiko: You only call me Yukiko if something is up.

Setsuka: Well, your father and I will be crossing soon.

Yukiko: Crossing?

Muyo: You remember Taki, right? The spirit of the huntress you talked to.

Yukiko: Yeah. I can't channel her anymore.

Setsuka: Well, once a soul crosses, they can't come back.

Muyo: So this is the last time we'll get to see you until your time.

Yukiko: But…I just met you after so many years, and it's the first time I've seen Dad in God knows how long.

Setsuka: Sometimes, life isn't fair, but as least you got to see us. One thing, Mitsuki and I are blood sisters… This is for you.

Setsuka handed her daughter an envelope.

Muyo: It's time.

Yukiko: No, don't leave. I—I still need you here. Don't leave, please.

Setsuka: Sometimes, you have to let go.

Yukiko: I'm not willing to lose you again. Once was enough.

Muyo: Don't be afraid.

Setsuka: Find your own light.

The couple then faded, and the white abyss began to re-color itself. Yukiko opened her eyes to the bright morning sun, and the sound of songbirds. The envelope her mother had handed her was clutched in her hands, waiting to be opened. She looked away from it and her eyes fell upon a tree. Scrawled across it was:

When you have something to care for,

You have something to live for.

-Setsuka Tokoyo Age: 18

Yukiko picked up a rock, and carved an additional line:

Never forget the past or where you've been,

Embrace it, but let go.

-Yukiko Tokoyo Age: 19

Looking back down at the envelope, Yukiko opened it gingerly. The letter read:

Dear Daughter,

Remember we are always with you and will help you. You and Keyakku are related, cousins to be exact because Mitsuki, her mother, and I are blood sisters. We went on the exact same journey that you are on now. It will be hard, but you'll make it through. Here are some books that might help if you stop by any towns:

The Ritual

Key to the Realms

In Violet Blood

In Ancient Lunar

Love,

Mom and Dad

P.S. Your father says something about you and Touya being together so the other note is…well, you'll see.

Sure enough, there was a second, small note from her father that read:

So I thought you were going to wait until

after you were married?

Love, Dad

Yukiko's face turned bright red as she tore the note into shreds. When the shreds hit the ground, they spelled out 'sex pistol'.

Yukiko: Arg! Stupid paper!

She calmed herself and made her way back to Keyakku and the key, who were just waking out of their slumber.

Yukiko: Good morning. Did you sleep well?


	30. Forgive and Forget

Forgive and Forget

Yukiko had been gone for a while, scouting out the Forest of Never Resting. Luckily, Amaya was unconscious because Mask honestly didn't know how much more of her diva bullshit she could tolerate. A wave of drowsiness washed over her as easily as the weather changes. She fell over on her side.

In 'Dream':

All was dark. Nothing was visible around her. Keyakku whirled around, trying to see or hear something to let her know she wasn't blind or deaf. Freaking out, she put her hand in front of her face. It was as visible as if a light were shining on it.

Keyakku: What is this?

It took a moment for her to realize where she was and why it was so dark. This was the forest her camp used as cover. She saw a shadowy figure sneak by her, but it didn't notice her. Though she didn't have to, Mask snuck along behind it. She choked up as the area became familiar. The cloaked figure dropped the bundle she was carrying down by the dying fire, and disappeared into the forest.

Kyoko: Oh, no.

A woman emerged from one of the nearby caves, having been startled by the rustling bushes. Cautiously, she approached the bundle and knelt down.

???: Kyoko, what is it?

Kyoko: *gasp* A baby.

Keyakku dropped her eyes to the ground, but she didn't know if she was angry or sad. How could her mother just abandon her like that? The scene before her changed to a rather damaged looking country-side.

L. Keyakku: C'mon…c'mon. Got it!

The sound of a locked echoed throughout the quiet hillside, and made a loud clashing sound as it hit the ground. The little redhead disappeared inside the cave treasury and reappeared moments later, cradling a golden dagger in her arms.

L. Keyakku: I did it, Kyoko! I got it.

Kyoko: 'Atta girl, Keyakku. Good job.

The redhead beamed, and followed Kyoko back to their camp, where they celebrated into the night. Mask had to laugh at the next memory. Drunk, the ten-year-old Keyakku found her way into the Human World. Kyoko sought after the Golden Scissors hidden in that world.

As she stumbled back into Demon World that night, she passed out before making it back to the camp. Keyakku tensed as the memory changed. She and her younger self were in the house of her ex-boyfriend, Kurai.

Kurai: I watched over you. Are you alright?

L. Keyakku: Ah! (burrows under blankets and hisses) No light. My head's killing me.

Kurai (laugh): I thought you were buzz killed. Here, it's from the Human World.

As little Mask accepted the aspirin—her new best friend—she sprang up.

L. Keyakku: Kyoko's scissors… Did you see them?

Kurai: There was nothing near you. I'm sorry.

Keyakku: You liar! I know you took them, Kurai!

But her younger self just sighed in defeat. Kurai slid onto the bed and wrapped an arm of comfort around her.

L. Keyakku: I should get going.

She rose, but before she could turn into her full raccoon form and scurry off, Kurai caught her wrist.

Kurai: Promise I'll see you again.

Little Keyakku nodded, even if she didn't intent to keep it.

Keyakku: Kurai, you were such an asshole.

The next memory started with razor sharp clarity. Koenma's army had sacked their camp. Many were already lying dead, but the survivors were fighting back. Keyakku was fifteen now. Recklessly, she charged into battle against Koenma, but was knocked away as easily as a fly.

The scene was dark because she had no memory of the time following, but when she awoke, who should stand over her but an eighteen-year-old Kurai. Younger Keyakku stared, horrorstruck, around the destruction. Most of their caves had been turned out, their treasures stolen back.

L. Keyakku: (Breathing quickly) No…no. Kyoko…KYOKO!!

Keyakku kept her eyes away from the sight. She didn't have to experience it twice. Kyoko had been a figure of such strength. To see her lying in a pool of blood was too much. Her limbs had been torn from her body and were nailed to four different trees.

Kurai: C'mon, Keyakku. I'll help you. She deserves a proper burial.

It was after that she went to stay with Kurai, thoroughly scarred. One afternoon when she returned from a raid, she found Kurai, sitting in this room. Quietly, she crept up to the crack in the door. By this time, the two had been living together for roughly two years. She had completely fallen for him.

L. Keyakku: Kurai!

Startled, he looked up. Several cuts were bleeding profusely on his arm, and scissors—her scissors—were as his wrist, ready to cut again.

Kurai: Mask! What…wait. I can explain. My girlfriend just broke up with me.

L. Keyakku:…No, I didn't, Kurai. I'm your girlfriend.

Kurai: …shit. I didn't…

L. Keyakku: You cheated on me… How many times?

He didn't answer, never did. Keyakku knew the rest. She had unintentionally killed him in his sleep with poisonous pollen. She had made off with her scissors and started pulling off bigger and bigger heists.

Keyakku: Then I learned about the Darkness Gem, and met Yuki and Paco.

Kyoko's voice: You're much happier too, I see.

Keyakku: Kyoko…? I must be going nuts. Yuki talks to the dead, not me.

Kyoko materialized before her.

Kyoko: This is a dream, sweetheart.

Keyakku shook her head, fighting back tears.

Kyoko: My, so much has happened. You're a co-ruler of Demon World, have a wonderful, new man… (Keyakku blushed.)

Keyakku: Yup, and he's not an emo.

Kyoko (laughing): No, thank goodness for that. Listen, I don't have much time with you, but I had to check up on you.

Keyakku: I'm sorry, Kyoko… I wasn't strong enough.

Kyoko: Aw, Honey. (Embraces her) You're doing just fine. At least, you're having fun, and not wallowing in your self guilt. Now you know I'm doing just fine so don't go on grieving. Let go of your guilt.

As Keyakku's eyes flickered open to the morning light, she could still feel someone embracing her.

Keyakku: Whoa!

She jumped up, skeeved out. Amaya was just all over her. Ew! Shuddering, she made herself comfortable a couple feet away from the key. As she heard the crunch of leave, she was relieved to see her best friend and companion, Yuki, returning.


	31. My Undying Love is for You

My Undying Love is For You

Black. Everywhere he looked was an empty void of blackness.

Paco: Yuki? Keyakku? Can you hear me?

The confused vampire looked down at his ghostly pale hands. They were glowing a light blue and seemed translucent in the abyss of nothingness.

A child's cry echoed into Paco's ears; a woman's voice sang to him:

"Unyeilding, undying

my love for you.

Sleep little one, sleep

Never you cry."

One tear slid down his cheek.

???: Do you remember her?

A set of ghostly arms embraced Paco, a form of a woman appeared.

???: (Whispers) Do you hate me?

Paco: How could I ever hate my own mother?

Looking at the spirit, it was easy to see that this was who Paco was searching for: a person to call mom. Her soft facial features, pointed ears, black hair and red eyes: all a part of Paco's bat demon form.

Paco: Why did you leave? Dad wouldn't even talk about you? What is your name? How old were y—

???: Slow down, you'll bite your lip again, Junpacono. My name is Viama, and I am 671. I don't know why your father never talked about me.

Viama smiled warmly.

Viama: There isn't much time left for me to talk to you, son…

Paco: Why did…why did you never come home?

Viama: I'm sorry. I should've been there; I wish every moment I could go back and be a mother to you. I—I couldn't bring myself to look into my son's eyes as a murderer. I took so many lives of the soldiers who invaded Fira; blood could be smelled for miles. I let Kyoko die when I could have saved her.

Paco: Mom, please, I don't care about that. All I wanted was to know you where safe and at ease.

Viama's figure began to dissipate in Paco's embrace tears falling from her eyes.

Viama: Junpacono, my son, no matter what you're told remember that…

Her body faded away but her words still carried on:

Viama: my undying love is for you

White light brought Paco back to the realm of the living gently and warmly. He opened his red eyes slowly, still in wonder about the dream. Despite the new dawn, his sleeping teammates and the eerie forest, he felt warm. Paco looked down at his hand and smiled. He gently wrapped his hand around an unseen object.

Paco: Did you sleep well, mom?


	32. Thunder Peaks

Hidden amongst the Clouds (Thunder peaks)

The new, fresh day the girls had wished for decided not to show itself. Dreary skies, raging waters and uncontrolled tempers seemed to plague these lands. Yukiko happily skipped in the falling rain, while Keyakku and Amaya hid under their makeshift- leaf umbrellas. A small hiss escaped the raccoon a few droplets hit her nose.

Lighting danced across the dark clouds and the thunder was its drum. A poorly written sign read "Mountain Trail. Caution." Yukiko's cheerful mood reverted to that of a scared child when she read "Thunder Peaks". Keyakku, with her signature crazy grin, seemed to willingly lead the way, but not without a sly comment.

Keyakku: What's the matter, Yuki? Afraid of a little thunder?

Yukiko: Not thunder, dumbass…let's do the math: Yukiko equals mostly water/ice demon, plus lighting, multiply by an annoying key—

Amaya: Hey I rese—

Yukiko: Not talking to you. All of these put together equals me either dying, going insane, or just being electrocuted.

Keyakku: So that's why you hate going through the electrical and appliance sections at hardware stores.

A clap of thunder echoed through the mountainous void, shaking the earth beneath them. Step by step, the group cautiously made their way over the peaks. Amaya was unaware of the worry Keyakku and Yukiko had. It seemed the closer they got to the Gate of Apocalypse, the became harder for Paco and the other spirits to be seen and heard. The rocky path beneath the three pairs of feet was hot. Amaya fell to her knees, exhausted from hunger and thirst.

Amaya: Can't we stop? Just for a little while?

Yukiko: If we stop now—

Keyakku: The spiders will find us.

Amaya: Spiders?

As if on cue, the gang felt all eyes on them. These spiders crawled out of the dark depths of hell; black, furry, poisonous, carnivorous, and looking at their next potential meal.

Yukiko: I can't believe I'm saying this…

Keyakku: Me too. This sucks royal ass!

Yukiko/Keyakku: Protect Amaya.

The deadly duo was back in action. With a pull of their dresses, the queens revealed their new fighting gear.

Keyakku kept her favorite fur boots and signature purple headband, but she was less conservative than in the tournament. A shot, tan miniskirt with both light and dark leather belts encircled her waist, holding her ninja projectiles. Her shirt became a dark green wife-beater that flared out just above her belly button, revealing her piercing: the kanji for the word 'wind'. The sleeves were nothing more than fabric from the elbow down.

Under Yukiko's purple cloth sat a familiar pair of black, knee high boots. Her silver hair played nicely against the crimson tank top. Fishnets fan from her sleeve to her upper arm on one side, and from her elbow to the fingerless gloves on the other. A black pleated mini skirt was accessorized by one white and one crimson belt. An all too familiar short blade winked from her back, and her black diamond-like choker played mirror to the lightning.

The deadliest girls on Demon World smiled deviously, knowing all too well that they were about to go toe-to-toe with some of Hell's demons.


	33. Fight Amongst the Peaks

Fight Amongst the Peaks

Keyakku: Blood flowers!

Crimson red flowers broke the rock covered dirt, contrasting the cloudy grey atmosphere. With a small twirl, Keyakku called her attack.

Keyakku: Blood razors!

The flower petals separated from their mother flowers and shredded anything in their path. Mixed with the cold steel of Keyakku's knives, a whole group of the demon spiders lay scattered over the ground. Yukiko jumped into the air, twisting just for show.

Yukiko: Hailstorm!

Ice fell in solid sickles, raining from the sky. Feet found their way to the ground. Despite the duo's efforts more spiders filled the spots of their fallen comrades.

Amaya: They're too many!

K/Y: Shut up Amaya!

Keyakku: Why are we protecting her?

Yukiko: Do you want to see Paco again?

Blade drawn and knives ready, the girls stood back to back with Amaya squished in between. The spiders began to shoot webs to trap the trio, but were cut to shreds by unforgiving metal.

Keyakku: Going high! Give me a lift!

Keyakku used Yukiko's shoulder as a step and launched herself into the air. The lighting flashed around her, giving a vicious visual effect. Steel knives showered from the sky as if the rain turned to metal.

The piercing screeches of the demons were muted by the rolling thunder. Landing in the center of the bodies with a pleased grin, Keyakku began her usual, "You're dead, I'm alive" dance.

Yukiko: Keyakku, duck!

Taking Yukiko's advice, Keyakku dropped into a split, but could still hear the contact between Yukiko's roundhouse kick with a not-so-friendly spider. Standing up, Keyakku dusted herself off.

Keyakku: Spank you, Yuki! Your turn to fight, I cover the whining bitch.

Cracking her knuckles, Yukiko proceeded to punch and kick her way to the middle of the swarm.

Amaya: What is she doing?! She'll be killed!

Keyakku: Take a percocet and chill. We aren't rulers of Demon World for nothing.

As if on cue, several spiders seemed to explode and the already chilly temperature dropped dramatically. Ice impaled the spiders from above and below. Keyakku giggled as spiders exploded left and right, while Amaya was left confused.

Keyakku: They got all 'steamed up'.

Once the final death shriek was heard from the abominations, Yukiko met back with the raccoon and the key. She noticed that Keyakku held something in her hands.

Yukiko: Keyakku, are you holding a furry, black something?

Keyakku: Look! It's so cute!

In her arms was a furry, black mass was sleeping: a demon spider.

Keyakku: It's a baby one! Can we keep him? I named it Fluffy!

Just then, the baby spider woke up. Keyakku extended her arms as far as they could just as Fluffy began to snap its would-be jaw.

Keyakku: I think someone's hungry!

Yukiko: Keyakku, you should let it…

Keyakku: Not 'it'. Fluffy!

Yukiko: Right. Let Fluffy stay in the environment he was mean to grow up in.

Keyakku pouted and mumbled a short 'stupid rant' about how she couldn't keep Fluffy. She set the little spider on a rock. Fluffy looked up at her with all eight of its baby, black eyes.

Keyakku: You have to stay here Fluffy. The rest of the world isn't ready for Hell's minions to walk among us.

Ears drooping, with a slow walk, the raccoon rejoined the group. The trio made their way down the mountain, being tempted several times to trip Amaya and have her fall to her death. As they reached the bottom of the trail, Yukiko smiled inwardly.

Yukiko: Keyakku, can you reach in my backpack? There's something I need.

Keyakku, gloomily as ever, opened the pack to feel something soft. Peeking into the back pack, her green eyes lit up. An adorable little spider crawled out.

Keyakku: Fluffy!

Fluffy made a cooing sound and crawled up onto her shoulder. Mask made a mad dash and tightly hugged Yukiko.

Keyakku: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Yuki!

Yukiko: Ke-yak-ku, can't breathe.

Keyakku: Oops. Sorry.

Amaya: You let her keep the spider?

Yukiko: We keep you around.

The sun in the mid-sky told the girls it was one o'clock. At the pace they were going, it would be one more day until this supposed 'gate'. Keyakku stopped dead in her tracks.

Keyakku: I'm hungry!

Yukiko gave her friend a wry look and just nodded. What? Keyakku runs like clock work.


	34. Battle of the Realms: Fire vs Ice

Battle of the Realms: Fire vs. Ice

A mid-autumn hush fell with night in the dense forest. Thoroughly lost, the trio of girls stopped to set up what would hopefully be their last night on this journey.

Keyakku: So not cool! We've been out here getting lost for the past three weeks! When are we gonna find this place?

Amaya: It's un-ladylike to yell Ms. Keyakku.

Yukiko: Before you two start; Keyakku, put the knife down and feed Fluffy. Amaya, just shut it for our sanity.

Amaya: But I was just say—

Yukiko: I don't give a shit! I want to live to see the day I have kids.

An awkward silence found itself among the group until Keyakku broke it.

Keyakku: Aw, Yuki! I never knew! How many? Two? Three? Ten?

Yukiko: Are you pulling numbers out of your ass?

Keyakku: Nope! Out of a pocket above my booty! Wait, Yukiko, does this place seem familiar?

With the questionable words of the raccoon in her mind, the ice maiden looked around the area. The remains of burned houses were placed as if it were a small village. A crystal clear river ran along the east side of the quaint town. Mongolia blossoms and cherry wood trees stood tall, in full bloom. Awkward. Despite the charred remnants of the village, flowers and plants thrived. A stone sundial was set directly in the center of everything.

Keyakku: Is this…where I think it is?

Amaya: It's so cryptically beautiful…

Yukiko: Welcome to where it all before for us. My home, Fira ruins.

Keyakku: Get down!

The team ducked to miss three knives aimed at their heads.

???: Aw, what a reunion. I must say; it's been far too long since I've had company. It's been lonely…

A cloaked figure stood on top of a roof, letting the wind take the smell of charcoal with it.

Keyakku: Who do you think you are?!

As Mask yelled, she threw her own steel, missing the figure, but not his cloak. A male stood unveiled with shaggy cut crimson hair and deathly cold black eyes. By the looks of things, he was well built for someone of 6'7''. Yukiko emitted a low growl, remembering exactly who this dirt bag was.

Yukiko: Keyakku, take Amaya and Fluffy. I want you to run and hide. Don't come out until I say so. This may be awkward, but trust me. This is my fight; a problem I should've taken care of a long time ago.

With a nod, and no comment for once, Keyakku did as instructed.

???: Lina, chase the raccoon girl, but don't do anything stupid.

Lina: Right-o boss, Fire Lord!

A short, pixie-like girl with light pink hair leapt out of nowhere and disappeared after Keyakku.

Yukiko: So, you were promoted. Has the Realm of Fire really sunk that low?

???: At least I have a title. Sasai, Lord of the Realm of Fire.

Yukiko: That's always been a problem for you. You talk way more than you should.

Sasai appeared next to Yukiko in a flash, but she didn't flinch.

Sasai: I've heard of your accomplishments as well, your highness. I believe you have a certain gem that belongs to me…

Yukiko slapped him across the face.

Yukiko: Only in your dreams will you ever get this from me.

Sasai: (Laugh) My sweet Yukiko, many things happen in my dreams. After I take my gem from you, you will help me fulfill them.

The two stood quiet and still. Sasai smirked.

Sasai: Yukiko, are you aware of what position you're in. You can use your water or ice tricks against me. You remember: fire demon and lord.

Yukiko threw ice needles at Sasai, only to watch them melt as soon as contact was made.

Sasai: You know the only way to win is with Dark Arts magic, but you're so afraid that the one spell you cast will take away the life of the ones you love.

Yukiko's mind raced. He was right. At the tournament, she didn't care about the lives she sacrificed until she had seen Paco die. Then, she realized the heartache she was causing for strangers by taking lives.

Sasai: Sweet Yukiko, what will you do?

A sadistic smile played on the ice demon's lips. She used her speed to appear behind Sasai and whispered in his ear.

Yukiko: Kill you, of course.


	35. The Dark Arts: The Forbidden Acts

The Dark Arts: The Forbidden Acts

The old rivals took their fighting stances. Sasai launched a few basic fireballs at Yukiko. As a counter, she used ice as a shield. Using the steam as a smokescreen, Yukiko launched herself at Sasai, Whisper Blade drawn for the kill. Metal clashed against metal; anger clashed with anger. Both fighters withdrew to a distance from each other.

Sasai: What's the point of _you_ having the Darkness Gem if you don't use it?!

Yukiko's thoughts: I'm sorry for the life I'm about to take.

Yukiko: Dark Arts: Crimson Rain.

Yukiko's aura turned dark and the wind swirled around her. Crimson liquid spewed from the earth, turning to razor sharp projectiles, all aimed at Sasai. He seemed to be shocked as deep cuts ran across his minor body parts. He simply smiled, then turned serious.

Sasai: Wheel of Fire!

What looked like wheels erupted from a darkened sky. In all the hell-bent fire, Yukiko used the rapidly evaporating, puddles of morning dew to get behind Sasai. Slightly burned, Yukiko summoned water to her hand and slapped it over the Fire Lord's nose and mouth.

Yukiko: Drown, bitch!

Sasai heated up his elbow and drove it into Yukiko's stomach. As she arched forward, he used a kick to shove Yukiko to the ground. He grabbed her by the hair and found an angry ice demon's look. A sickening smile played on his lips as he brought his lips to hers for a rough kiss. This was returned with a right hook that sent him flying.

Yukiko: Sick, twisted son of a bitch! Dark Arts: Black Ice!

Dark icicles were used as projectiles and tore his left arm to shreds. Sasai and Yukiko had the same idea and rushed each other. Seeing this, the two took a slice then landed about twelve feet from the other. Part of Sasai's forest green shirt was slightly torn with small amounts of blood trickling out of it. The matching cut, both in size and depth, could be found on Yukiko's stomach.

Sasai: Tsk, tsk Yukiko. You made me loose a tooth or two.

Yukiko: It's an improvement.

Sasai: Fire ball!

Yukiko: Hailstorm!

The combination of fire and ice caused another uproar of steam. Another clash of metal, needles of dark ice, and the burning of skin followed suit.

Sasai: Junpacono isn't here for you anymore. Is that why it's so difficult to stomach the Forbidden Arts for you? You've become so frail.

Yukiko: He's not gone! Why don't you go shove a sword up yours! (Thoughts) Forgive me, soul I'm about to take. (Spoken) Dark Arts: Dark Pulse.

Locking onto Sasai's heartbeat, Yukiko began to poke and prod at his heart. Getting close enough, she shoved her hand through his chest, clutching his still beating heart.

Yukiko: How about I speed things up?

Sasai's pulse began to rise at an alarming rate before his heart literally exploded out of his chest. The once pale hand of the 'delicate' ice demon was stained crimson. In a last ditch effort, Sasai drove a throwing knife through Yukiko's stomach. Her body fell limp next to his.

Sasai: Let us…die…together.

Yukiko gave him the cutest 'F-U smile'.

Yukiko: Forgive me, soul…I'm about to take… Dart Arts: White Angel's Blessing.

White feathers covered Yukiko, each one acting as a healing spell for every cut and burn. Sasai's body turned to ashes and blew away in the wind. Yukiko, lying on the ground, wouldn't be able to move for a while. How many lives had she taken? How effortless had it been? What about Keyakku and rest of her friends? Were they safe?

Yukiko's questions were answered when a familiar redhead appeared from behind a house with a terrified Amaya, who looked like she needed a new pair of panties.


	36. Faces of the Present

Faces of the Present

Keyakku: Keep up, Amaya.

Amaya: I don't get it. Who was that?

Keyakku: I don't freaking know.

A kunai flew past her head, and a curse escaped her lips. In a flash, she tackled Amaya to the ground. A group of throwing knives flew over their heads.

Amaya: How dare you…

Keyakku: Shut up, and keep moving.

They ducked behind the wall of a half demolished house. It was still standing for the most part, but the roof was long gone. Amaya curled up in a corner, holding her hands over her ears.

Amaya: (chanting) We're gonna die, we're gonna die…

Keyakku: Shut your trap.

Lina: Come out, come out, girls. The Fire Lord doesn't like trespassers.

Keyakku: Amaya… Don't move, okay? Stay here.

She turned to the key to find her passed out against the wall. Keyakku rolled her eyes, mumbling something about 'no backbone', and finally abandoned her hiding place.

Keyakku: Whoa.

Her opponent was a cutesy girl of about eighteen. She had violent pink hair to her shoulders and grey-green eyes. Her outfit was a bit scant, but she didn't seem to mind it in the least.

Keyakku: The 'Fire Lord' has a lollipop under him? He's go gay.

Lina: He is _not_ gay.

Keyakku: Denial on his part. +1!

Lina: What are you talking about? You're so retarded.

Mask: Don't diss the Denial Game. It just might be the last thing you do.

Lina: Oh yeah. Its ga—

On cue, Keyakku flew towards the powder puff and delivered a well placed roundhouse kick to her chest. She went flying over the ruins before crash landing a couple hundred feet away from her.

Keyakku: That was easy.

???: You're telling me.

Keyakku looked around for the voice coming from nowhere. A bush of vibrant red hair was coming closer.

Keyakku: Jin…?! What the hell?

Jin: Aw, c'mon lass, you're not happy to see me? It wasn't exactly a joyride getting here.

Keyakku: No. Of course I'm glad to see you!

A grin revealed his fangs, and he pulled her into his arms. One of his hands traced her curves before groping her ass. Keyakku made a face. In a swift motion, she kneed him in the sweet spot. Jin crumpled to the ground, holding himself while shrinking into Lina's form.

Keyakku: If you're going to copy Jin, you should consider learning how he gropes.

Lina growled, but grinned in spite of herself.

Lina: How's your key doing?

Keyakku: I, personally, don't give a shit, but Yuki wants to see Paco.

Lina: You don't?

Keyakku: Of course I do.

Lina (grin): Then you really should protect your key.

Amaya: Aaaahhhhh….!

Keyakku was torn, but her better judgment sent her towards Amaya. Her arms were bound to the wall behind her. Bugs of all shapes and sizes were crawling all over her. Hysteric tears were falling down her cheeks.

Keyakku reached into her back pockets, glancing behind her. Lina was nowhere to be found. Sighing, she scattered the seeds around Amaya.

Amaya: Help…me. (Sob)

Keyakku: I'm working on it.

Ghastly looking plants sprouted and started creeping over Amaya, taking out all the bugs. Mask made a gesture with her hand.

Keyakku: Barbed Protection.

The plants became erect before lacing together and sprouting thorns.

Keyakku: Amaya, do _not_ move. This will protect you, but if you make any sudden movements it will attack you.

Amaya: (whimpers) This wasn't supposed to happen to me.

Keyakku: You're in Demon World. Get used to it.

Paco's voice: Mask…is that you?

Keyakku: Paco…? No, no. You're dead.

Paco: That's a mean thing to say.

Keyakku: Argh! What the hell? I watched you die.

Paco: Seriously, Keyakku, it's not funny.

She grunted. What the hell was this feeling? He being here was too good to be true. Common sense kept her in check. Paco was dead. Struggling to her feet, she pulled a kunai and quickly slashed it across his midsection. Lina recoiled back, stunned at the blood pouring from the wound.

Keyakku: What the hell kind of demon are you?

Lina: One of a kind! I shape shift into people of your past and as I do I awaken overwhelming feelings that go with them. You had trouble striking me just now.

Keyakku: If you saw my reluctance, why didn't you stop me?

Lina: Would Paco even suspect you of trying to kill him?

Keyakku: No… God, you're such a mind fuck!

Lina: Trust me, Honey, I'm only just getting started.


	37. Looking Ahead

Looking Ahead

Lina and Keyakku stood, staring each other down.

Keyakku: Instead of poorly impersonating my memories, why don't _you_ fight me?

Lina: Why should I when I can have you at the mercy of your memory?

Keyakku blinked and Lina had changed in that split second. The redhead's eyes turned into an icy glare. Kurai now stood in her place, just as emo as she had last seen him before the accident.

Keyakku: Oh, you picked the wrong guy to turn into.

Without giving him time for a retort, Keyakku rushed forward, sweeping him off his feet. He fell into a backhand spring and lunged towards her. They exchanged a series of punch-kick combos. Fueled by anger, Keyakku ramped up her raccoon speed and showed no mercy.

Kurai skidded backwards, sliding on his back. Lina took his place, grinning like a madwoman.

Lina: You still like him.

Keyakku: I do _not_! I hate him. He totally stole my scissors and told me he didn't have them. What a klepto…

Lina (rising): You say all that, but you think of him often.

Keyakku: I…I do not.

Lina: Yes, you do. You dwell on your past and how bad your life was, but you hide behind your cheery, slutty façade.

Keyakku: Shut up.

She threw a flurry of knives from her belt. Lina ducked to dodge them.

Lina: No comment? Then let's move on.

Her form changed once more to that of Kyoko. Mask stood, paralyzed to the spot. She had just let her past go, was finally able to put it to rest, and this little lollipop had to bring everything back up. It was like she was opening on old wound.

Keyakku's thoughts: It's just an illusion. You can do this.

Kyoko advanced on her without a word, which was good. She had a feeling that if she heard her stepmother's voice, she would surely upchuck all over her.

Keyakku's thoughts: Come on. Move. She's not real! It's a little lollipop fucking with you. Move your ass, Keyakku!

She arched back, narrowly missing a cut from the blade hidden in Kyoko's sleeve. Keyakku fell into a backhand spring and darted in the opposite direction. The blossom petals from the tree in front of her responded to her panic. She gestured behind her.

Keyakku: Blood Dance.

She stopped, turning to watch the petals swirl around the shape shifter, cutting her clothes and body to shreds.

Kyoko: Oh, Keyakku, you're amazing. When did you learn about you power over plants?

Keyakku: When…I—No, not real.

Kyoko: Kiki, what are you talking about?

Keyakku bit her lower lip. Quickly, she fell to her knees, placing one hand on the ground, spread palmed. Kyoko continued to advance on her at a steady pace.

Keyakku: Restriction of Roots.

The ground between them cracked open and thick roots broke free. Starting at her feet, they twisted up Kyoko's form, holding her arms against her sides.

Kyoko: Why, Kiki?

Keyakku: Shut up. (Crying) Kyoko's dead because I wasn't strong enough. You do nothing but insult her memory.

She rose to her feet, turning away from Lina, who had since changed back to herself. As the redhead continued towards Amaya to release her, the roots slipped off and fell with a thud to the ground.

Keyakku: Go. I'm sparing you.

Lina's eyes narrowed into an icy glare. How dare her. She pulled a kunai from her belt and dashed towards the arrogant queen.

Lina: Long live the queen!

Keyakku: Wha…

Lina pounced onto her back, stabbing the kunai through her chest. Like a hologram, Keyakku's figure fizzled to nothing. Behind Lina, she heard a clank of metal. Keyakku stood there, brandishing her claw.

Keyakku: You're 'get outta jail free' card just expired.

With a slash of the claw, Lina's body fell to the ground with three distinct thuds. It spontaneously burst into flames. She could only speculate that the 'Fire Lord' was done with her.

Keyakku: Damn.

Lina had managed to get that one last attack in. She had broken the smallest bit of skin with her sneak attack. Keyakku picked up a cherry blossom petal and placed it over the bleeding hole like a band-aid.

Amaya was just as still as she had left her. For an instant, Keyakku considered telling her the move was permanent so they'd have some peace and quiet for the rest of the trip. Amaya's eyes beseeched her.

Keyakku: (Sigh) Retreat.

The plants obeyed instantly, shrinking back underground. The shackles keeping Amaya tied up had disappeared when their host was murdered.

Keyakku: Come on, let's go find Yuki.

Amaya, for once, said nothing. Her pallor was ghostly, and it appeared as if she wasn't breathing. She followed the redhead obediently, reluctant to admit that without them, she would have died on more than one occasion.

The two girls quietly crept into the underbrush, just in case Sasai was still watching them. Taking cover behind a house, Keyakku listened for any sign of a presence. Hearing a familiar disgruntled moan, the raccoon and subdued maiden skipped out from behind what was left of the house.


	38. Calm Before the Storm

Calm Before the Storm

Keyakku: I'm hungry!

Yukiko: I'm lying here with a gaping hole in my side and you have the gall to bitch that you're hungry.

Keyakku: Sorry. My tummy rumbled. (She spots a squirrel.) Hey, dinner! Get back here squirrel! I promise not to eat you.

Yukiko: Wait! Didn't you say you had bandages?

*Flashback*

Keyakku: Oh my gods! Yuki, you're hurt.

She raced over to her best friend and fell to her knees to check the wound.

Yukiko: Keyakku…

Keyakku: Hold on. I have something in here. (She starts rummaging through her pouches) Hey, I found bandages, and antiseptic. Look! Scissors!

Yukiko: Before you go scissor happy, is Amaya okay?

Amaya's once tan face was devoid of all color. Keyakku glanced back at her before turning back to Yukiko with a bored expression.

Keyakku: Do you even really care, Yuki?

Yuki (indignant): Yeah…….sorta……kinda…….not really……no, not at all.

Keyakku thought long about the three objects in front of her. Her eyes lit up as she appeared to realize what she had to do.

Keyakku: Ah ha! So I take the scissors and cut all the dead skin away so the new skin can grow in.

Yukiko: You smoking that demon shit again?

Amaya: Demon shit?

Keyakku: One, it wasn't shit. It was Demon Weed. Two, this is coming from the girl who grows it in her backyard. (She gestures to a grotesque looking plant a couple feet away.)

Yukiko: No, I don't grow it. It grows naturally here on its own.

Keyakku: Sure, Yukiko. Just keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night.

*End Flashback*

Keyakku returned to her wounded friend, pouting like a two-year-old.

Keyakku: I didn't catch the squirrel.

Amaya: We could always cook Fluffy.

Keyakku/Yukiko: GASP!

Keyakku: I don't even know you anymore.

Amaya (skeptical): You never knew me.

Keyakku: Yeah, well, I'm glad I don't know you. Paco, you hear this shit.

There was silence all around. Yukiko, although preoccupied, looked around the area for the gay vampire.

Keyakku: Uh…Paco? You're supposed to be my wing man here.

Yukiko: I can't sense him anywhere…not since the Forest of Never Resting.

Amaya: This is not the time to joke around.

Yukiko: I'm serious. His presence is very faint.

Yukiko drew an elaborate circular design in the dirt with her finger. Suddenly, she looked up at Keyakku and smiled sweetly.

Yukiko: Hey, Mask, you want to help me?

Keyakku: Oh my god, Yuki, you're bleeding! Don't move. I'll fix you up good as new.

Yukiko: You just noticed?

Keyakku: You're hanging onto life and it's in my hands. I wouldn't insult me.

Yukiko: Okay, geez. I'm sorry.

Amaya: Wow, you trust you life in her hands?

Keyakku: Excuse me? I'm not the one who passed out when I felt something crawl on my leg…

Yukiko: Hey, look! There's a rice ball with fish in the middle of the circle.

Keyakku's emerald eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. In a split second, the raccoon was twirling in the circle, trying to find the rice ball. Clearly, just because she didn't see it didn't mean there wasn't one there.

Yukiko: Sorry, Keyakku.

Keyakku: What? ……….Oh, shit.

An intense wind kicked up; sparks began flying out of the runic circle. Keyakku blinked, and in the fraction of a second it took her to do that, her eyes changed from green to red.

Yuki: Hey, Paco, what the hell?!! You just disappeared, and you don't tell us jack shit.

Paco (possessing Keyakku): I…am…COMPLETE! I feel so at home. I _knew_ I was meant to be a woman.

Yukiko: Yoo-hoo, Paco, can I have your attention please?

Paco: Oh my god. These boobs are amazing! How does she keep them so soft?

Yukiko: PACO!

Paco: Yuki, what's up? You need me?

Yukiko: That and answers. So explain the whole vanishing thing.

Paco: Okay. In a nutshell, the closer you get to the gate, the more frequently my soul will be sucked into its domain.

Amaya: This is all insane! How do you know these things?

Paco: Its common sense really, you do know that

Yukiko dropped her incantation, giving Keyakku control of her body once more. Her angry eyes fell on the snow child.

Keyakku: So…where was that rice ball?

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. A little blur of grey flew by. Her tail swished as she pursued the squirrel from earlier. After a moment of watching her with amusement, Paco, Yukiko, and Amaya decided to follow them. The squirrel led them right to their next destination: Cloud 9.


End file.
